


Tessellate

by Killjoy013



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, It's Not Going To Be Okay, Not Canon Compliant, Okoye isnt the bad guy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Love, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Trans Peter Parker, it'll be okay, lovers to strangers to lovers, slow burn???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: It was a selfish thing, a d-list superhero dating a fucking Princess but they thought it could work by keeping it under wraps. It didn't. While Shuri tries to move on, Peter distances himself from everyone and to focus a constant problem, Electro, who is proving to be a bigger problem to a bigger puzzle than Peter thought. Actions will have consequences. Love will its sacrifices. Angst."Three guns and one goes offOne's empty, one's not quick enoughOne burn, one red, one grin"





	1. Three guns and one goes off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but I'm posting it. Tell me if you like it by commenting!

**Three guns and one goes off**

 

Shuri is not one to argue and especially with Okoye. She was stubborn and almost always right. Okoye was fierce, and not one to shy away from pushing buttons and reopening old wounds to get her point across. She was pushing Shuri to point of frustration and anger. Her brother picked to not take sides it seems, so she was on her own and fighting for two. Excellent. Okoye was almost always right but she was not at this moment in time about one thing. Or rather one person.

" _Absolutely_ not, I forbid it!"

"But Peter means so much to me, 'Koye! You haven't got to know him. Peter is _not_ like-"

"And I don't need to, that boy is not for you. That is it. You may be friends with him but nothing more. Parker is not worthy."

Shuri grunted and crossed her arms. She wanted to scream and curse at someone who was like a sister to her. They were both too heated to continue. The worst part was that Peter expected this and told her not to. He had pushed the braid away from her face and smiled so sadly as his slightly rough hands held her face. Shuri was so keen to prove him wrong. But this time Peter was right.

Okoye looked her up and down before leaving her room. Her spear rapped on the floor as she marched, the sound slowly fading away. She pulled out her phone that she had got to blend in. Tears threatened to spill but Shuri pushed it down. She had to tell Peter.

 _it went like you said. call me tonite._ **-Shuri**

 _it's gonna be okay. i love you._ **-Petey**

Her fingers froze, hovering over the screen. Peter just said he loved her. Shuri shook her head trying to focus on the main problem. Her heart was being pulled in two ways. She just wanted to be happy and for them to be accepted. All Okoye had to say was yes. A one-word response, that was all.

She put her head down, trying to put her feelings away and to be Okoye, to try and see where she was coming from but all she think of was _Peter_. Soft Peter liked to dance and sing with her around his room. Rambling Peter who tried to put feelings into words on how much he liked (well, now _loved_ ) her and who couldn't flirt for jack shit. Scared Peter who had nightmares about being trapped under rubble and losing everything and everyone who meant something to him. Kind Peter who was patient with everyone. Peter who respected boundaries. Shuri's hands shook. The room seemed smaller and colder as she rested her head on the desk trying not to cry. She had to leave.

Peter sighed as Karen relayed the message from Shuri. She was upset no doubt, he knew how much Okoye meant to his partner. Peter knew it was going to happen. His life was going great so he knew it was a matter of _when_ not if. "It's going be okay. I love her." He muttered before he could stop himself. Karen converted his speech to text and then sent it. _Shit._ Peter winced knowing that wasn't what they needed now, a rushed declaration of love. While it was true, it was bad timing and over text. A burst of bright electricity captured his attention and dread pooled in his stomach.

"Electro."

Shuri slung her backpack over her shoulder, knowing she had to be quick and quiet. Her sneakers were on and the lights off. She swiped her blueprint off the wall and then froze. She was being watched. Shuri looked up and the fragment of hope that it was her boyfriend died as she saw who it was.

"And where are you going?" T'Challa whispered sitting at the top of her bookshelf and his mask's eyes seem to blink as he tilted his head. Shuri scoffed. He came to try to put out the fire. He was too late.

"MJ's." was grunted out as Shuri opened the window with a touch of her fingerprint. Her brother sighed.

"Why not the front door?"

"Why? So I can be glared at and sent back to my room?"

"They will find you. I can not hold her back."

"So? Let her find me." Shuri snarled, already out the window. She jumped and silently scaled down the building with her hood on and Peter's beanie. Shuri hauled a taxi and told the man her destination. She wasn't lying she would go to MJ's but she wanted to see Peter.

As soon as Peter got home, he ripped off his mask and called Shuri. The second of empty ringing felt like years. Doubt began to fill his head until-

"Peter, hi."

"Hi yourself, princess. Tell me what's wrong so we can fix it."

"I miss you."

"Yeah me too but-"

"Duty calls, I get it. Any leads?"

"Dude's name is Maxwell Dillion. Was an engineer before an accident. He survived, barely, and got a job at Stark Industries but got fired due to accusations of him stealing tech. The accident gave him electric powers hence Electro. Osborn's funded prison was where he was until he broke out. Other than that, I got nothing. Are you okay?" Peter sighed, idly hanging from the ceiling with one hand with his phone in the other.

"Yeah, I took a taxi halfway but walked the rest of the way to MJ's to cool down. I'm almost there."

Peter nodded even though Shuri couldn't see him. After a beat of silence, he said slowly like he was forcing the words out his mouth, "It's okay. We expected this. I never deserved you anyway. What happens next is up to us. I won't blame you for-"

" _No!_ Peter I l-"

"Why? ba-Shuri, you're a _princess_! You have your people to think about. I'm just some kid from Queens with a big mouth. You can change the _world._ I can barely change a city without help. I'm beneath you and an unnecessary security risk. And that's okay. But you can't keep living a fantasy when the real world _needs_ you." Peter said smiling wryly, shaking his head sadly. It was too good to be true. Peter had finally had all he wanted so it was all a matter of time before it all broke in his hands.

"I want _you_ ," Shuri whimpered, her voice cracking with emotion. Peter felt his heart break into pieces. Half of him was screaming at him to stop, to stay with Shuri while the reminder was telling him that it was bound to happen and he was lucky to even _have_ her for the short time they were together. Peter's ribs seem to tighten and he screwed his eyes shut. It would have been so much harder and heavier if she was in front of him. Peter could distinctly see her in his head. Shuri's lips, that he had the pleasure of kissing so many times and was so soft, would quiver and her eyes flooding with tears because of him. But this was for the best.

"Maybe so but Wakanda needs you. I don't deserve you and those are the facts. I'm so _sorry_ Shuri, I truly thought we could make it work. Just-just hang up. We're making this harder for us." Peter choked out his voice shaking.

"No! Peter, please think about this. I-" Peter hung up, his hands shaking and throat tight.

"It was for the best." he tried to tell himself but that fell flat to Shuri.

"- _love you_! I love you...no. No, please." Shuri whispered to the dial tone. She screamed as she threw her phone watching it slam against the concrete. Falling to her knees, she frantically picked up the remains of it. Shuri broke into a sprint straight to MJ. She rung the doorbell, waiting for someone to be on her side or least someone friendly.

Jamie, Mj's younger brother, opened the door rubbing his eyes. He froze at the sight of a frazzled and emotionally drained Shuri and let her in. She followed in relative silence, except for sniffles as she tried to regain her composure. Jamie took her book bag off her back and set it on the floor. He woke up a grumpy Mj. Her eyes widened as he explained to her and MJ looked at her for the first time. Something passed over her face to quickly to interpret it.

"Jamie, go to bed," Mj ordered and he left wishing a good night to Shuri who just nodded.

"C'mere," MJ said softly opening her arms for an embrace. Shuri bolted into it and let everything out. Tears spilled over and sobs robbed her of talking. The other girl just hugged her tightly rubbing circles into Shuri's shaking back. She cried herself to sleep, her hand gripping the back of MJ's shirt like it tethered her to the world.

Peter grunted as his fists made contact with the concrete, reeling from the pain after the high he had just a day ago. He raised both arms and crashed them into the wall. Peter didn't realize he was screaming until he gasped for air. He ignored his phone as it buzzed and rung. He had to be alone. He had to stand by the mistake he made. It was his fault. He should suffer on his own. He deserved it.

Peter had almost trashed his room but managed to stop himself after turning his bed and desk on its side. Using the window and the fire escape, he ran on rooftops with no mask. He had to get away the warm memories his place had. He swung again, making the hole the size of his body. Blood smeared the walls as he slid to the floor. Peter studied his shaking hands and turned them over. He could see bone as blood oozed out his knuckles.

" _Fuck!_ " He grimaced. Peter looked down at his web shooter. He wrapped webbing around his hands and pulled his mask over his head. The sleeves were snug as they made room for webbing and his head was still spinning. Karen flashed a picture of Electro and it set something off in Peter's gut. He staggered off into the night filled with dread and anger.

Okoye scoffed as she entered Shuri's room. Of course, she was gone, probably off with her _boy_. The general had nothing against the boy, she actually preferred Parker over Stark, but she had a job to do and the last thing she needed was another person to protect. And what was Shuri to do when they went back home? Bring him back like a lost kitten and he was just going to be accepted? That was just cruel, to both Shuri and the boy, to string them along knowing that eventually they would be separated.

And Wakanda? How would their people react to an American prince? The last American on Wakandan soil that wanted to stay was _Killmonger_. The window was open and she sighed. She would allow the princess one more night. T'Challa was on the bookshelf hidden in the shadows. He was silent but Okoye could sense him lurking about.

"What? Was I too harsh to think of our people's needs?"

"No."

"Then _what_?"

"I was thinking about Shuri's wants. I do not know what she wants but I think I know what she needs. I was too busy thinking about needs instead of wants."

"Does it matter?"

"Did you _want_ to do this? Or you _had_ to? Shuri is my sister but I know next to nothing about her. What will Shuri do if she feels she _has_ to?"

"So I am to blame, 'Challa?"

"No, no one is. And that is what makes this so difficult. People are complex and my sister is no exception. I have _no clue_ what she will do."


	2. One's Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so trigger warning for dead-naming a Trans person, it's at the very end so you skip the last line duologue from Flash. I really love comments, they fuel me to make chapters faster, as well as Kudos

**One's Empty...**

 

"This is a robbery. Get on the fucking ground!" Jack Harrison said, shooting his gun into the air. Peter huffed as Karen scanned the crew of four. The civilians were in the vault huddling together with one guy with a gun so the area was clear of innocent casualties. Nothing out of the norm. All of them except one were just thugs with guns. Peter jumped through the skylight, sending shards of glass on the group. They scattered under counters.

"Fuck. It's _him_ , Jack!"

"Let's fuckin' go!"

"No! I waited too long to give up. _Kill_ the bastard!"

Shots began to fire as they circled Peter who nonchalantly dodged bullets aimed at him. He yanked the guns from all of them and snapped, "Get on the fucking ground."

They all looked at each other. Two of them lowered themselves. Jack charged at Spider-man with a knife. Yeah, that went as well as you expected. Peter used his momentum against him and threw into the marble wall, which cracked under his weight. Jack landed with a loud thud and started screaming as he grabbed his arm, which was dangling aimlessly. 

"Look what you _did_ to me!"

"I know, you're lucky."

Peter webbed the other two and ignored the terror in their eyes as he did so. He knocked politely on the vault. It was almost too easy.

"Tommy? Jack? Erik?" Nate whimpered, his shaking hand fumbling to reload his semi-automatic. " _You-_ ," he pointed to a manager who paled at his voice, "Open the door."

She pushed it and gasped. Jack was duct-taped and tied up but no one was there. He tried to say something but it was distorted and muted by the tape. He fought against his bonds and then stopped, his eyes fixed upward. Nate followed his gaze upward and cursed as Spider-man dropped down, disarming him. Peter rammed the butt of his gun into Nate's nose breaking it with a loud crack. He stood over him, gun still hand, and placed his foot in the middle of his ribs. Spider-man addressed the manager without looking at her.

"Take them out of here. Police are outside, I'll take care of him. Close the door on your way out."

There was quick shuffling before it went silent as the vault shut. Nate gave up knowing there was no way to fight or run and Spidey moved his foot. He slid down pulling a cigarette out his pocket and lit it. He took a long drag with his eyes closed before sending a cloud of grey Spider-man's way who didn't react except for crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"Nathan E. Ford. Tell me what you know about Max Dillion. He worked with you as a lineman for five years. It's on your record so don't lie. You were there when the accident happened."

"Fuck, man. I didn't push him! I didn't _help_ him but I didn't do that to him. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. _Jesus_ , the burns on him was something that I'll never forget. I thought he died in the hospital."

"Dillion did, according to the records, but he is unfortunately still alive. You made yourself a villain. What were you working with?"

" _Oscorp_. It was all Oscorp."

"So It seems."

Peter sighed before kicking Ford, striking him in the temple instantly knocking him out. He tied Ford up before leaving through a vent.

"Police! Open it."  
  
The vault door slid open and revealed a still burning cigarette and one Nate Ford hanging from the ceiling with a note. The cops looked at each other before one stepped forward and grabbed the paper shaking her head.

"Try to be faster next time." She read and flipped it over to reveal a spider scribbled on the backside. Ford stirred and burst into tears at the sight of cops who instinctively raised their guns at the robber.

"We don't get paid enough for this." She uttered lowering her gun.

Peter slipped in and changed right before May's shift ended. She came in and collapsed on the couch groaning. Peter tugged her shoes off and took her glasses off. He picked up the bags she dropped at the door and placed them on the counter. Peter rifled through bags of groceries.

"Toasted sandwiches and Mac and Cheese?" Peter prompted to which May nodded her head still in the cushions. He made quick work of putting stuff away and making dinner. He put a plate on the coffee table and ate on floor crosslegged. Peter burned his mouth on the first bite but he kept eating. May sat up and took a bite.

"This is good, Peter!" She beamed and Peter nodded but it tasted like emptiness to him. He finished and left to go to his room. He waited until May took her and wished him a good night. And Peter waited until her door closed. The tears he struggled down all night resurfaced and he let silent sibs rake his body in the still of the night.

His dreams were empty and he woke up not feeling any better not that Peter thought he could sleep off a heartbreak. His breakfast was still tasteless and his walk to school felt like seconds and hours all at once. Peter realized he would have to avoid MJ, Ned, and Flash to have a semi-peaceful and unexciting day. Peter had half a mind to ditch but he didn't.

"C'mon, Peter. Be a big _boy_." Flash said, shoving past him. Peter, startled, shot his foot out to trip the other teen. Flash stumbled but straightening himself. Peter stared in horror as Flash's angry face turned into a smirk. No. He took that as a challenge. Fuck. Peter raced to his first period. Great. Every passing period he was looking over his shoulder and running to his next class. His nerves were on twelve and his hand was still shaking from last night.

Peter skipped lunch and hid in the woodworking station fixing everything he could get his hands on. It was distracting him from the mess he made. "It was for the best." He chanted under his breath as he sanded the birdhouse. His knuckles were scabbed over but somehow didn't hurt, nothing but his head and heart did. As he stamped out his name on the project, the hairs on his arm stood up. Peter was then forced to turn around and face MJ.

He barely registered the movement of her hand until she hit him. _Hard_.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? How could you!" She snarled pushing him into the table. Peter didn't respond because what would he say? That he was sorry? Yeah, Peter might as well ask Mj to slap him again.

"Shuri was at my doorstep last night, bawling her eyes out. She cried, _cried_ herself to sleep and you think after hiding from me that I'm just gonna let you slide? Nah, you must have me confused with someone else. Shuri _loved_ you. Now, why did you do it? Why did you break up with her?" She growled grabbing a fist full of his hoodie. Peter closed his eyes and shook his head. Fuck. This was all his fault. He deserved everything coming at him.

"..."

"So, you're not gonna say anything? Fine. You know, I thought I could give you the benefit of the doubt. Now I know I should have trusted my gut." She laughed letting him go. He waited until she slammed the door before reacting. He sunk to his knees and covered his hand over his ears. It was an old habit Peter did as a child when he couldn't or didn't want to process things. He wanted to scream and cry and yell but he wasn't a child anymore. So Peter got up and sat in a chair. He didn't earn the right to cry not after what he did to Shuri. He started to stare off in a daze until his chair was pushed. Flash.

"Please not _now_ , Flash. Now is not the tim-"

"I heard Michelle yell at you. What did you do, Parker? What did you do to _Shuri_ , was it?"

"Shut up! Don't talk about her."

"Did you cheat? Huh? Have sex with some other _bitch_? Was Shuri too clingy and you had to drop her? Did she cheat? You know you can't trust-" Flash was cut off by Peter pushing him into the nearest wall. His feet were off the ground and he smirked as Peter panted.

" _You_ don't get to talk about her like that! _Nobody_  gets to talk about her like that. Say something like that again and I'll-"

" _What_ , you'll knock my teeth out? You don't have the balls, _Piper_."

Peter growled and brought his fist up but stopped an inch from Flash's face. He un-balled his fist and let Flash drop to the floor. He watched as the other boy swaggered off. Peter yelled swinging at the wall. He made a hand-sized hole in the wall but he imagined it to be Flash's face. The scabs on his right hand were scratched off and bleeding again. He yanked his hand out and shook off the dust. 

MJ watched from the stairway. Peter was sending mixed signals. He broke up with Shuri but was still defending her honor? He yelled at Flash but didn't actually hit him? Even when He _dead-named_ Peter? It just makes no sense. Maybe MJ could get Ned to talk to Peter to the bottom of this. He still loved Shuri, that was clear, so _why_ did he break her heart?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of this with comments (which feed me btw) and kudos (these work as well). Hope you like it! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


	3. One's not quick enough...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fallout. also, what do you think Peter is doing at this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

**One's not quick enough...**

 

Shuri woke up with her head pounding and realized she was laying on somebody who was rubbing her back. She picked her head up to see MJ wiping the sleep from her eyes and yawning. Everything that happened last night crashed down her. She sighed and put her head down on MJ's shoulder who hummed.

"I can stay here and skip school."

"No, I'm okay."

"Yeah, _right_."

MJ made Shuri roll off her so she could wake up Jamie who was, surprisingly, awake and cooking breakfast for three downstairs. He poured the batter and flipped the waffle-maker over. It beeped twice and he took it out and added it to the pile. Stress-baking, that was one of Dad's trait that MJ was happy skipped her and went to her brother.

"Dad's still on his trip and Mom left at four. I made waffles."

"I see."

"What's wrong with Shuri?"

"Peter dumped her and that's all I know."

Jamie stared wide-eyed before his face turned to disgust as he scrambled eggs. MJ stole two waffles before going back upstairs. Damn, these were good.

Shuri sat in MJ's bed. She texted Peter for the tenth time and eventually called him on the cracked phone. It rung a bit, planting a seed of hope in her heart until it went to voicemail. "Aye, it's Peter, leave a message since I'm probably sleeping or freaking out 'cause you called me. Beep-beep!"

"Peter, it's Shuri. _Please,_ please think about this-" MJ snatched the phone from her and hung up. Shuri was pushed back into the bed as the other girl placed it on her dresser.

"I want to speak to him," Shuri said crossing her arms.

"Why? So he can hurt you more?" MJ hissed before putting a waffle in Shuri's mouth to silence her as she went to her bathroom. Shuri ate the waffle crosslegged on Mj's bed. MJ opened her bathroom door and tossed a face towel at Shuri. Shuri sighed and got up. Her face probably looked like shit anyway.  She got in the shower as Shuri washed the steaks of tears off her face. Shuri winced at how dead she looked, with the light bags under her eyes and the way her eyes looked jaded. Her face felt lighter after she washed it.

"Thank you, MJ."

"Don't worry about it. Can't believe he did that."

"Jay, don't go after him, okay? I know you want to but I-i... _just don't_ please."

"I can't promise anything but...I'll try."

MJ turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. She left Shuri in the bathroom as she got ready for school where she would try to not beat the shit out of Peter. Or at least make it _look_ like she didn't. Jamie knocked on her door twice signaling to her that she only had ten minutes. She turned around to Shuri who was in MJ's sweats and hoodie fiddling with MJ's flimsy headboard.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to go?"

"Yes. I'm positive. Now go. The Dora Milaje are probably gonna come later."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Shuri."

Shuri waved before flopping on Mj's bed. She stared the drywall blankly as she thought. It didn't make sense. Peter had just told Shuri that he loved her. He didn't just throw that word around. She should be pissed and furious at him. She should try to get over him. She should be yelling and throwing things. She should be done with all things Peter Parker. And yet all she could think about was what went wrong? What did she do? What should she have done? Shuri wanted to see him so badly as if she would forget the curve of his lips. Or the way his hair would curl in the rain. Or-

Her eyes began to burn and Shuri remembered to blink. She could hear MJ scolding at her to stop thinking about the boy who dumped her. So Shuri did. She sat up and began rummaging through her friend's desk until she located all of the old phones and anything else she could fix or improve. Then she went downstairs, where MJ's dad worked on the pipes and the like. Shuri found screwdrivers and electric tape. Shuri got lost in fixing things. She kept tinkered even when her steady hands felt raw.

* * *

 

Ned sighed as he went down the stairs and found no one. He was seriously getting tired of being left behind. Peter had ignored him and his text all day. He even left him alone at lunch! And what was up with MJ glaring the fuck out of Peter every time she saw him? Ned hated being out of the loop.

Even Spider-man was acting weird. Ned checked AKA hacked the culprits of the robbery on 188th that happened last night and they were terrified of Spider-man. Jack Harrison had suffered three bruised and one broken rib, a broken arm, and a shattered wrist. Nathan Ford had roughed up as well with a broken nose and bruised ribs but he refused to talk after confessing to the crime. The other two also confessed before shutting up. Something was up. His phone buzzed and he fumbled for it.

 _peter dumped Shuri._ - **Mjayyyyyee**

Ned's blood ran cold. What? He called her and after the second ring, MJ answered.

"What do you mean, _Peter broke up with Shuri_? What happened?"

"I said what I meant. I don't know what happened between them but Shuri showed up at my house sobbing. 'It's over. I don't know what I did.', that's what she said. I don't even think she remembers saying that. Shuri cried herself to sleep, Ned. I can't get that out of my head. I don't know much but I _do_ know that he hurt her and I can't just get past that."

"Shit. I-i don't know what to say. _Shit._ I know Peter and he wouldn't do that unless he had a reason as jaded as that sounds. What he did was _wrong_ and _harsh_ but we need to know the whole picture, not the puzzle pieces we found. God, I can't believe him."

"Another thing. I may or may have not slapped him-"

" _Nice_."

"Thank you. But anyways, I found him lurking in the woodshop downstairs. I tried to get him to talk but he said nothing. So I pretended to leave and Flash came down to talk to Parker. Flash tried to say some bad stuff about Shuri but Parker pushed him into a wall and threatened him. Flash fucking dead-named Peter but Parker _didn't_ hit him. He swung at a wall later though. Made a hole. Oh, and his hands were already beaten up pretty badly. He had blood over all of his knuckles."

Ned ducked into a classroom and pulled out his laptop. He quickly sighed into the school's cameras. "During lunch?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

He clicks through the feed and rewinds it and sure enough, there it was. Ned quickly looped the parts of Peter working and cut out MJ and Flash, saving it to his drive. He also cut out the punch to the wall.

"Where are you?"

"Almost home. Shuri's at my house if you want to talk to her. But, I need you to find out why the fuck he thought it was a good idea to dump her like that."

"I'll see what I can do. Tell Shuri I said hey. Bye." He said hanging up. Ned put his head in his hands and groaned. "Fucking...hard times," Ned uttered to himself as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and tucked his laptop under his arm.

* * *

 

MJ dropped her bag at the door and looked around. Shuri's sneakers were still here so she wasn't gone. MJ walked around and wondered why it was so quiet. Usually, the heat hummed and the vents creaked when the heat was on. She found Shuri in the bedroom, with MJ's old iPods and phones and even a Tamagotchi scattered about the floor. And Shuri, in the midst of the chaos, was tweaking with the interworkings of an iPod and didn't notice MJ as she walked in. She cleared her throat and Shuri's head snapped up.

"Hi."

"Hey, you've been busy."

"Yeah, I-i hope you don't mind."

"I don't. What all did you fix?"

"The heating, the pipes and vents, Jamie's Xbox and PlayStation, your bed frame, dresser and desk, all your old phones and-"

"You busied yourself. Do we really have a lot of broken stuff waiting for you to fix it?"

"Just because something works does not mean it can't be improved."

Shuri smiled gently at her own words and MJ could see that she was trying to heal herself by fixing everything else she could get her hands on. It made MJ furious. She was so mad that Parker made her feel like this but it also made more determined to find why he did it and was it _really_ worth making Shuri like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of this with comments (which feed me btw) and kudos (these work as well). Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


	4. One burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really in this angst kick but anyways you know the drill! Comment what you did or didn't like about this chapter! Happy reading.

**One Burn...**

 

Peter jumped over the fence of the junkyard and landed silently. His eyes adjusted to the pale yellow lighting of the old lights hanging around, occasionally flickering.

"K, tell me where I'd find the tires."

The suit interface showed him a way that avoided cameras and he followed it. He passed the sleeping guard dogs and no owner. A pile of busted tires stood tall and Peter hunted around until he found the biggest one he could carry. He webbed it to his back and went into Ben's storage garage that was now his makeshift lab/lair.

Peter turned on the fluorescent lights and got to work. He sat the tire down and picked up a sledgehammer. He poured liquid nitrogen into it to freeze the tire. Alternative began to play in his headphones as he brought his arms in a downward arc.

Pieces of frozen rubber flew everywhere. "Okay....okay. That's what I wanted." He whispered and started swinging the hammer each time harder than the last. Peter remembered to stop when he heard the sound of concrete cracking. He pulled his blueprint out of his bookbag and sticks it on the wall in front of the desk. Spider-man _will_ take down Electro, no matter the risks. He would beat Electro at his own game. Fire with fire. He would just have to make a better suit with high school budget he was on. He could take some tech from the Vault. Peter could do this. He had to.

Peter suddenly tensed and the hair on his arms stood up. Somebody or thing was so close he could sense it. The storage door creaked and he picked up the sledgehammer.

Someone knocked on the door and he raised his hammer up ready until-

"Peter, It's Ned! I know you're in there 'cause I checked everywhere else."

Peter sighed and pushed the button to let him. Ned looked around before looking him up and down. MJ probably told Ned but he wasn't yelling so Peter thought he was in the clear so he could break the news himself. He also needed a friend right now.

"Hey-" Peter was cut off by Ned giving him a nasty right hook. His head snapped to the side with the force of the blow. Peter clenched his fists and slowly exhaled as the pain flared up in his face. Ned shoved him into the pile of cold rubber. Second time in two days. _Great_. Peter moved his now-bruised jaw up and down as Ned growled at him. 

"Man, _what_ is your problem?"

"Ned-"

"No! I'm tired of playing middleman for you. Being your-your comfort, your puff piece, especially after all of today and yesterday. I can't believe you! I-"

"I _get_ it! I fucked up! _Me_ , not you, not MJ and not-not her. I made my mistake and I will live with it. I get it. It was _messed up_ and _stupid_ to do that and I get that. Now, stay out of my way."

Ned stood there stunned before scoffing and turned around. Peter watched him leave before putting everything up. MJ _had_ told him. Peter huffed before locking the storage garage and leaving. He thought about putting on the suit and patrolling but he was frazzled and too keen on stopping Electro that everything else felt too easy, too trivial. The police could handle it.

He stopped at his junkyard and knocked. The screen door creaked opened and a puff of smoke greeted him.

 _"What?_ "

"Mister George?"

"Peter? Come in, son! What do you need?"

"A car and a bat or crowbar, I'm not picky."  
  
Peter reached for his wallet but George waved him off and let him in the yard, tossing a crowbar his way. He caught it instinctively, following the old man through his garage. George pointed out a ruined taxi. Peter nodded his thanks as the other man left. He gripped the crowbar before taking a running start to slam the crowbar into the windshield. 

Peter went home three hours after that with his sweatshirt clinging to him with sweat. He opened the door and tossed his keys on the table as May looked up from the phone. Something passed over her face but he was too tired to comprehend it. She pointed to the bathroom scrunching up her nose and Peter laughed as he went into the bathroom.

Peter peeled his clothes off and looked in the mirror. There were the normal marks on his chest that wouldn't heal but on his side and creeping up the back was faint Lichten burning from his last failed attempt to stop Electro. These type of wounds took longer to heal than normal bruises and cuts for whatever reason. Peter turned on the shower and got in thinking about his new suit in the works.

* * *

 

May Parker was not an idiot. She knew something was up with her boy. He never worked out that hard and in the middle of the night. So she did the sensible thing and called MJ. It rung thrice as if the teen was debating on actually answering before she picked up.

MJ had wormed Shuri out of her room and got her to come to the game room. She tossed Shuri a controller before pushing her downstairs and into the basement.

"What is this?"

"You know what a controller is."

"Obviously. I mean, why?"

"Because I'm stuck on this level of Tomb Raider and you're the so-called genius. Now hush and play."

Shuri smiled and sat down on the couch as Mj logged in her account. And MJ was right, Shuri flew through the levels like it was a speed round. A phone buzzed and MJ looked at the screen and went upstairs. MJ winced as saw the caller ID. She really shouldn't answer but she did.

"Hey, Miss Parker. How's was your day-"

"Cut the crap."

"Yeah, uh-o-okay-"

"What's wrong with Peter? He's being weird. Distant."

"That is the question of the day. But, May, it's really not my story to tell. I'm sorry. I hope that Parker figures out what the f-hell is _he_ doing. That's all I can say."

"...Fine. Thank you. Bye, MJ."

"Bye, May."

* * *

 

Peter stepped out of the shower, letting the steam vent out of the door. He probably used all the hot water again and May's going to yell at him. As he shuffled around his room and pulled his sweats on, May entered. Peter quickly pulled the waistband higher to cover his scars and swiftly put on his sweatshirt as he spoke.

"What-what are you doing in my room?!"

"You don't play that with me-"

"What is happening right now?"

"You did something to make MJ mad enough that she called you Parker. So, are you going to tell me what it was?"

Something changed in Peter's posture and face immediately. His shoulders tensed up in anticipation. Peter's face hardens into a blank but slightly bitter face. May could see him raise walls around himself and she ran her hands reassuringly over his shoulders. He pulled away, taking a step back and bumping into his bunk bed.

"I broke up with Shuri." He confessed and _fuck_ , saying it out loud made it real, made it exist in the air. May watched as Peter came to terms with what he just blurted out. His facade crumbled and May saw her Peter in pain.

" _What_?! Sweetie, why?"

"I don't-no, _fuck_ , I'm tired of pretending. I know why I did it. It wasn't going to work out. Shuri's a princess and I'm just some kid who thought he could have it all! I love her but I can't _have_ her! I shouldn't. I wish I could. I really do, I look at her and all I see is her and the present. I can't imagine a future with both of us not giving up something. So, I gave her up."

"You're _teenagers_. You're supposed to love and live in the moment. That isn't bad."

" _Yes,_ it is! When the girl you love has duty, a-a _responsibility_ to her country and you're stopping her. Yes, when you know that you're going be miles and miles away from her after she leaves for good. Yes, when you realize how _selfish_ you are."

"But-"

"No! I _can't_ \- I won't-" Peter's tears cut him off but they were angry and frustrated tears and May felt her heart ache. May's arms wrapped around her boy and Peter collapsed and melted into the hug like a weight was off his shoulders. Stuttering breaths and sobs raked his lean frame as May whispered comforting words and rubbed his shaking back.

He was too exhausted to avoid May's hug. He felt like he was under the rubble again. Trapped. Except a suit couldn't fix heartbreak or magically make everything he said just disappear. And if Peter felt this way, then Shuri must be so much worse. He still loved her but there was no coming back from this. 

* * *

 

Shuri brushed passed T'Challa and sat on her bed. She sketched out a blueprint for Wanda's suit she was making for the other girl's birthday. She didn't react to Okoye walking in and sitting on her bed. She could hear the spear being placed on her desk as the general got comfortable. 'C'mon, MJ told you what to do. Now do it.'

"You didn't go to his house."

"No, I texted my brother where I was going. Apparently, he didn't believe me."

"Why didn't you go with the boy?"

"MJ has the best advice."

"So, what will you do?"

"Me? Nothing. What's done is done."

"You say that as if you nothing to do with the outcome."

Shuri looked and stared right into Okoye's eyes. She must have given away how she was really feeling with her eyes because Okoye looked slightly concerned. Shuri let the bitter truth out, spitting it out as if it was venom and she was the snake.

"I didn't. Peter broke up with me when he heard how you reacted. He said he knew this was coming anyway. So, you have nothing more to worry about anymore."

Okoye's concerned face changed into a shocked one. Shuri didn't care enough to stop how blunt she sounded when she snapped at Okoye, "I have work to do. Can you please leave?"

Okoye nodded slowly and left, closing the door behind her. Shuri squared her shoulders and stood up straight as she pulled up projects to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of this with comments (which feed me btw) and kudos (these work as well). Hope you liked it! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


	5. The Will He Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a dream sequence but never really fit anywhere so I just decided to post it by itself. Let me know if you actually like it. The song is Will He by Joji, one of my favorite sad artist. The link is down below!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaJHysi5tYg

 

**'Cause when you look**  
**When you laugh**  
**When you smile**  
**I'll bring you back**

  
Peter Parker had nightmares. And why wouldn't he with everything that went wrong in his life? But the worst dreams were the good ones. The ones where his life was normal. Those shook his everything. It was like being in a pool and then suddenly it was an ocean and he was being thrown back into reality.

He stared at the ceiling trying to will himself not to have any dreams. His eyes scanned his room like it was his first time sleeping in it. The dent in the ceiling right above his head from he got bit by that spider and woke up startled, crashing into the ceiling as he tried to get up. The signed Wynonna Earp poster MJ gave him after she went to Comic-con last year. The half of the death star that he and Ned split after the finished it.

Slowly, his world faded to black and Peter finally went to sleep.

Peter walked into his little blue apartment and looked around. Music was coming from his bedroom. He dropped his bag and camera on the coffee table. After slipping off his shoes. he followed the music. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and untucked it from his black jeans.

"Babe, I'm home!" He called but Peter's voice was drowned out by the music. The bedroom opened and nothing. Peter called again but there was no answer. He went out the fire escape and to the roof. He could see a boombox leaking out water and petals falling from the sky.

And in the midst of it all, there was Shuri. Her gorgeous skin a pale blue from the billboard across the street and she was a vision. She was in a strapless blue sundress that moved with her every movement. Her hips were swinging to beat and the soft smile on her lips made Peter's heart skip a beat. She was barefooted also as she spun.

She beckons him forward and he followed. They fell into a mellow waltz. Peter spun her slowly and she sniffled. He looked at her face and the smile was there but tears were streaking down her face.

"Hey, what are these for?" He whispered using his thumbs to try to wipe away the tears that ran down her face and eventually her clothes.

"They're for you. You did this." She smiled, linking her hands behind his neck.

"Let me fix it, okay? What did I do, Doll?" He said earnestly.

"You broke my heart, love." She stated.

Tears clouding his vision, Peter tried to pull away but he was stuck, his eyes fixed on Shuri and her broken smile. He glanced down and the water level was at their knees now. They kept dancing with Shuri leaning her head on his shoulder as they swayed. The water just kept rising. Shuri just kept on crying and so did Peter.

The water surrounded them and they were floating in their own misery, their own sadness. Shuri leaned their forehead against one other.

"I'm sorry." Peter whimpered.

"I know."

Peter gasped as he came to reality, one hand clutching his chest and the other grasping the bed sheets underneath him. He hesitantly raised his hand to his face.

He was still crying.

**Will your tongue still remember the taste of my lips?**  
**Will your shadow remember the swing of my hips?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. KJ out!


	6. One Red...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising action and Wanda is here! Also, I may or may have not based the suit on Black Lighting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, i am so eager to get the next section of this story! Comment what you did or didn't like about this chapter! Happy reading.

 

**One Red...**

 

Okoye kept her eye on Shuri for the following three weeks. Shuri didn't try to change the warrior's mind about the boy or fight Okoye on anything, she just did it. And that in itself was concerning and raised some flags. But Okoye thought this was just Shuri trying to get back on her good side by skirting around her until it lasted more than a one week.

Nakia had pulled Okoye aside one day after the three-week mark. The girl had just got back and missed the fight and the first week but was no doubt feeling the tension in the air.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I made her break up with her boy toy. Turns out Parker did it before Shuri could."

" _What_? Why did you do that?"

"I will not be taking any more strays into my country."

" _Strays?_   Oh, my God."

"What?"

Nakia gestured to Shuri in the lab who was working a maroon suit. The girl had been in there since 4 am. She sighed before saying, "Do you really think that Shuri or Peter would ever try to do that? Is _this_ Shuri, without Peter, worth more than _that_ Shuri was? Now, why did you _really_ do it?"

Okoye huffed and shook her head. She didn't need to explain herself to Nakia who just wanted to hear her say it. She knew how prideful that was but that didn't stop her.

"Help me _fix_ it, then."

"I can't. This is not our job. Plus, _you've_ done enough."

Nakia entered the lab and watched as Shuri picked up a dagger and stabbed the suit brutally. Shuri growled and picked up a Desert Eagle. She fired it point blank and the bullet crumpled against the suit. Shuri placed the smoking gun back on the table.

Shuri picked up the bullet and studied it, turning it over. No red fibers on it. Perfect. Someone tapped her shoulder, making her freeze. Nakia came into view and she smiled softly but didn't stop writing down notes.

"Hey, you."

"Nakia, my brother is upstairs. I just got done testing him."

"I know. I'm here to see you."

"Why, did your dress split a seam? I can-"

"No, it was perfect. Thank you. I just to hang out with you."

* * *

 

Peter was shaking with excitement. His suit, Zeus, was almost complete. He added a copy of Karen in its CPU but he wasn't sure it would be the same and not corrupted. He ran over the groves of blue wires in Zeus that covered almost all of his spine and ran down into his rubber boots. He just needed to melt down some Ultron parts and that was the hardest part. So, there he was, in a junkyard, watching a huge bonfire heat the metals down so he could play blacksmith later.

Sweat drenched him as Peter stroked the fire. It was now ten feet tall and a dazzling blue that took hours to get to the right temperature. He wiped his face on his tank top which was dripping and pulled his face mask back down. It was disgustingly impressive how much he was sweating. Peter could have sworn that he was getting a tan from this blaze alone. Three weeks had passed since his fuck up. Peter had gotten a job at a hipster cafe where he cleaned and occasionally sung and played for the band. The half of the little cash he got was given to May and the other was to make Zeus.

Spider-man was also fighting in the ring taking out badies like he was being paid by the head. Electro had stayed low much to Peter's disappointment. So in the meantime, he slaved over the suit like his life depended on it, which it did now that Peter thinks about it. His phone buzzed and snapped him out of his thoughts. Peter pulled the visor up and answered.

"Hello?"  
  
"Peter? It's Wanda. I need to talk to you."

"Maxim? Hey, listen, can it wait until tomorrow? Or Sunday?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up at your house at eleven on Sunday."

"Okay, great. I'll see you, then."

Peter tossed his phone on the pile of rotten mattresses. He poked at the fire again and it roared back as if it was angry, sending white-hot embers his way. Peter hissed and quickly wiped off his skin. The embers burned a couple of holes in his tank but didn't get to flesh. He sighed and put his gloves on and yanked the pot out of the makeshift kiln. He laid the suit in the mold and poured the molten metal into it. The mold hissed in protest and blew out steam and smoke. The metal filled the gaps of the wires and added another layer of protection. Zeus was in his Olympian phase now.

* * *

 

Nakia stopped the car and pushed Shuri out the passenger side. Shuri huffed and glared at her pseudo-sister-in-law. Nakia tossed her a backpack and pointed forward.

"Why are we at Stark Tower? You'd think I'd had enough of white boys who think they're smart."

"Your ex is not here. I tripled checked."

"Then why-"

"Hush. Now start stepping, _your Highness_."

"Is _that_ what you call my brother in be-"

" _Hush_!"

Shuri smirked as she was pushed into the elevator. The trip up was a quiet but peaceful one. The door opened and Shuri was tackled by the one and only Wanda Maximoff. She was pushed into the wall and laughed as Wanda wrapped her legs around her waist. The other girl leaned her head on her shoulder. Shuri walked out of the elevator and sat down on the couch. Wanda grinned as she pulled back to look at Shuri, holding Shuri's face in her chilly hands.

"Hi!"

"Hey yourself, Red. Miss me?"

"Like a fish misses the water."

Nakia tugged on Shuri's backpack. Shuri shrugged it off and looked it in. A wave of red greeted her and she snapped it shut. Wanda grumbled as she snuggled into Shuri like a cat.

"Get up."

"But you're _warm._ "

"Get up so I can give you your present."

" _Well then_ , why didn't you just say so?"

Wanda shuffled off of her friend and they went to the gym. Shuri handed the other girl the bookbag and Wanda skipped off into a stall. There was a five-minute pause before a squeal echoed off the walls. Shuri smirked as Wanda floated out of the hallway.

"I made a few alterations to it. No stupid and frankly _creepy_ cleavage. It's durable, not that I would think you'd let anyone that close to you. It's flexible and has those silly fingerless gloves you like. There a detachable hood in the bag, I think? And if you really want, I can add an Avengers patch on the arms."

"Thank you! Seriously, Shuri if there is _anything_ I can-"

"Ah, don't worry about it. You're my best friend along with MJ, who you should _totally_ meet by the way, and I take care of my friends."

"That's what friends do. _So_...if I want to help you with your certain ex, you'll let me?"

Shuri groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She slowly sighed and nodded. She was going to regret that.

* * *

 

Peter slowly and carefully chiseled the extra metal before it hardened. Sure it was bulky but and rough but he could sand it out later. It was a blank silver slate which would change soon. He tiled his head and walked around to the back of the suit. He carved a lightning bolt down the back and planned later to paint a spider over that. Peter stepped back and admired the new suit. This was it. Peter was a little woozy from the heat but he was so pleased that he was so close to being done that he didn't care.

"Zeus, ruler of the skies and of the state. Time to finish what Electro started."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. KJ out!


	7. One Grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. Peter isolates himself. Wanda gives advice. And the adults are trying to get Shuri and Peter together and right their wrongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you did or didn't like about this chapter! Happy reading.

 

**One Grin...**

 

When May opened the door to her nephew, basically her son at this point, there was an array of things that she was prepared to mentally scar her forever. He couldn't have heard her knock with the music Peter was blasting so she sighed and pushed the door opened. Peter was doing pushups, with a bag of rice on his back and a sleeveless hoodie on, like his life depended on it. He was counting out loud and was well in the hundreds when May turned down his music. May had learned to stop asking questions about things like this.

Peter grunted as his hair stuck to his forehead. He had been training since 5 this morning and had no clue what time it was. His arms were locking up but he pushed through the five hundred. Every time he reached to a thousand, he would go back to zero.

"Peter!"

" _Shit_!"

Peter's already shaking arms gave out and as he hit the floor, the wind rushing out of his lungs. He stayed there for a minute before he turned to look at May. His chin throbbed as it made brutal contact with the hardwood. He fought the urge to spit out blood and instead swallowed it.

"Look what you did. My chin hurts and I can barely breathe. Is this you _wanting_ to kill me so you can get my life insurance?"

"Oh, now you're just being a drama queen."

"Say that to my broken ribs."

May kicked the bag of rice off his back and sat down on the floor with her sweaty teenager. She patted his hair down. Peter was hurting, May could see it from miles away. The question was if he would let her or anyone else in so he could fix it or at least talking terms with Shuri. She missed her Peter. Not this sad and tough boy that was in front of her.

"We need to talk."

"Are getting a dog?"

"No-"

"A cat? Are you dating some idiot without telling me?"

"Peter! No, we are going to talk about your weirdly healthy coping mechanisms."

He huffed as May forced him to roll over. After sitting up and crossing his arms, Peter shook his head at the comment. May had this soft look in her eyes like she would understand and listen to Peter no matter what. But Peter didn't want to talk, no, he wanted to train and fight and beat Electro. He just wanted to suffer on his own.

"Maybe, I just want to get shredded. _Huh_? You ever think about that?"

"I know you better than to think that."

Peter sighed, trying to stall so he could think up a lie or a half-truth that didn't hurt to say out loud.

Shit.

* * *

 

Wanda closed the door of her room and looked back at Shuri who was groaning loudly on her bed. She had successfully gotten Nakia to leave them alone for the rest of the day. And trying to get Shuri to open up was a difficult task all by itself.

"All I asked was what happened. Stop being dramatic!"

"No! I will be as dramatic as I _please_. Also if I get my suffering out right now, then I can stall."

Wanda growled and twisted her hand. Shuri began to rise from the bed. She yelped as she was flipped in the air and then was suddenly right next to Wanda's smirking face. Wanda put her down a little sternly though. Shuri was about to whine about her butt hurting when Wanda cut her off.

" _Or_ I can use my powers and get inside your head?"

"Please don't. I have this wet dream in there with me, Rihanna _and_ Chris-"

"Stop deflecting and start reflecting."

"How did it take for you to come up with that one?"

" _Deflecting_!"

"Fine! I tell you."

And Shuri did and painfully so. She kept her eyes on Wanda's hands as she rambled and ranted. The word just tumbled out of her mouth and she couldn't stop it even if she tried to. But she didn't cry so that was a plus. She looked up and Wanda was livid. Her brown eyes flashed bright red. Red wisps curled around her hand until she slowly exhaled, letting the anger go or at least hiding it really well.

"-And then he hung up on me before I told him I loved him too."

"How are you holding up?"

"Honestly?"

" _Honestly_."

"I miss him. I can't even say his name out loud without getting hostile and angry. I-i-i wish I didn't tell him. It _hurts_ that all I want to do is go back to him. I miss his stupid face and his smile and his laugh and even the way he smells after a shower. I still want to be _with_ him and I don't know _why_ I still want him. And I don't know what I can do to get over him. I could have fixed this, we could have fixed this. He broke my heart but _fuck_ , Red, I love him. I still love him. And that makes me angry. I can't even hate the guy who broke up with me, I'm _that_ weak."

" _No._ You have every right to follow your heart but you still have to use your head. _Shuri_ , you are one of the strongest and most heartfelt person I've _ever_ come into contact with. It is _hard_ to mend a broken heart. Trust me, I'm still healing. But if anyone can do it, it's _you_ , princess."

Wanda forced Shuri to look at her. It cut Wanda deep to hear her best friend so hurt and exhausted. She felt Shuri's heartbreak and it made her furious and bitter, both of which were Shuri and Wanda's feelings feeding off each other. She tackled Shuri into a bone-crushing hug and sent her happy thoughts to drive away the sorrow. Shuri's tensed shoulders finally relaxed.

Nakia let T'Challa pace around as he talked. Seeing Shuri so shy really messed the King more than he showed. He had tried to gently get her out her shell but to no avail. He had tried contacting Stark who let Peter live his life however after the boy stopped responding to him.

Then T'Challa tried to contact their two mutual friends, who had sided with Shuri completely but couldn't get Peter to talk. She had half a mind to track the kid down herself. But it wasn't his fault entirely nor was it Okoye's even though she _was_ a big factor in it. The situation just snowballed into this mess that it was.

"Ah, _everything!_ I have tried everything, Nakia. Then you come along and she doesn't fight you kicking and screaming like she did me. I even tried sparring with her and almost get my head cut off by my heartbroken genius of a sister. _How_?"

"If I can deal with _you_ , then your sister is a breeze albeit a strong and stubborn one."

"Hey! Play nice."

"I am."

He stopped pacing and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She let him wrap his arms around her waist. T'Challa chuckled as they swayed to the music of their heartbeats.

"Nakia, Thank you."

"Not yet, we still have to get them back together. Even Okoye is for it now."

"Really now?"

"I guess she hates sulking more than the possibility of mixed babies."

"No- _no_ , we are _not_ going there. I am not strong enough and too sober to think about _that._ "

"They'd have cute little ones with-" Nakia was so rudely interrupted by T'Challa kissing her softly.

" _Not. Yet._ " He uttered against her perfect lips. 

* * *

  
  
Out of all the coping mechanisms in the world, Peter figured this was the one he liked the most. He loved his stupid 'sad boi' playlist and he loved screaming the lyrics or sometimes crying to sad rap songs and Florence + The Machine. It helped with the grueling amounts of training Peter put his body through so he could move around in the heavy suit just as quickly and agile as his regular one. He had been spending more time in a junkyard than at school and home combined. _Yes,_ Peter calculated the hours.

Peter also ignored texts from everyone but May. The same thing with calls and he didn't touch voicemails. He got through this all by himself for this long then he could do it again. Even when Tony and T'Challa was blowing up his phone, Peter just turned the phone face down. MJ had just ripped into him over text and Ned tried once but gave up. He was actually glad that they were looking out for Shuri when he couldn't. He hopes Shuri is dealing with this better than he is. She probably _is_.

Peter had bigger things to worry about than his personal life. Like Zeus. He had carefully sanded the suit smooth and covered it in a protective coat then painted the actual colors. As that dried, Peter worked on his shoes that was connected to the core of Zeus.

He had started from scratch from the bottom of the thick rubber soles up to the laces he made from scrap blue wires he braided into one strand. Once the suit was dry, Peter put another shielding coat of some matte water-resistant shit he made. Then he worked on the decals of Zeus.

Peter poured rubber in the cracks of the lightning bolt and then traced over it with glowing purple paint that slowly faded into a bright red. During breaks, he ran tests to see if the computer in it was in anyway damaged or corrupted. If it was then Peter would at square one again but he was lucky that didn't happen. Zeus worked in theory but he couldn't be sure it would in practice.

You see, the thing was that Peter could test it all he wanted but he couldn't produce the large and reckless amount of Joules or Wattage that Electro was capable of on a daily basis. _No-one_ could. Peter had been studying Dillion and saw that the electricity was eating away at his skin as a direct result.

Footage of the villain from a year ago looked nothing like now. Whenever Spider-man was close to Electro, he could see his veins that seem to pulse with energy and it seemed like the man's very blood was replaced with electricity and eventually, it would ravage the rest of his body. And maybe that would happen to Peter but he was _willing_ to take the risk.

He was willing to go _all the way_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. KJ out!


	8. Triangles are my favorite shape...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and Wanda finally have a nice day. So do Ned and MJ. Peter? Not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you did or didn't like about this chapter! Happy reading.

 

**Triangles are my favorite shape**

 

The band watches the tired teen as he stumbles onto the stage. Don, the pianist and keyboard player, sighs and wishes luck to the kid. Andy, the bassist, scoff and says, "Five bucks if he sounds like shit." Tobey, the drummer, hits him with his drumstick and warns him to play nice.

The crowd hushes as Peter taps the mic, sending gentle feedback. A barista hands him the list of requests. Peter's everything hurt and he's tired and still hurting. A song stands out and he whispers the title to the band who probably hates him (But who doesn't at this point?). He clears his throat and wills his voice not to crack as he addresses the cafe.

"Hey everyone! I'm-I'm Peter and I'll be filling in for Drake for now. Hope I don't suck. Shit. Here goes nothing."

Tobey laughs before starting a soft countdown.

Wanda scoffed as she watched Shuri slide on the floor in Clint's socks. Nakia laughed into her coffee as Wanda tripped Shuri and they landed in a pile. They were good for each other, constantly helping others and Nakia is so happy that Shuri has friends her age.

Shuri rolled over and laid on Wanda. She felt the body under her struggle and heard her friend groan.

"Get off of me, you overgrown twig!"

"And yet, you can't move me?"

"Bet."

"Wait-no, Wanda _don't_ -"

Shuri was then suspended in the air by one ankle. She cursed and glared at Wanda who tapped her nose mockingly. Nakia and Wanda laughed as the other teen started spinning her friend.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't!"

"No, I don't."

* * *

 

Peter sat down and opened his notebook of Zeus. The sketch of his suit was being colored in and had stats on the side. To be honest, it looks like a Pacific Rim reject but just downscaled.

"What's that, kid? You cosplay?"

Peter jumped up and slammed the notebook shut. He looked up at Don and shook his head.

"Just some stupid project. What did you want?"

"Just to talk. I noticed some things about you."

"Listen, I know about my voice and how it cracks. I wish it could stop too-"

"Nah, nothing like that. You sing like you got a vengeance against yourself. You also ignored every guy and girl that flirted with you. What's up with you, man?"

"Shit, I guess. I fucked up and-and I don't know what I'm going to do. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you need to get it out. What did you do?"

Peter sighed and let his head fall on the table. He could tell Don who grabbed a chair to sit right next to him that he broke up with the perfect girl Peter could ever wish to love.

"I-i had this girl. Man, she's- she _was_ the one. But I broke up with her because I know I don't deserve her. So, I broke her heart."

"How long was this?"

"A month ago."

"So you started to throw yourself into shit to distract yourself from what happened."

"Yeah. It was working and still is, but I'm afraid it's going to catch up to me."

"Why fight it? Hurt _is_ human. So is making mistakes and growing from them."

Peter nodded fearing the lump growing in his throat. Don ruffled his hair and ordered two tuna melts. He opened up his notebook and scrawled 'test day' at the top and circled it. 

* * *

 

"Hold still!"

"How can I? What are you doing to my face?"

"You have makeup in Wakanda, so hush."

"Do I look like I do that every day? I don't have the time."

"This is fun. Now shut up or I'll sit on you."

" _Kinky_."

Wanda groaned as she slapped Shuri on the wrist as the other girl tried to scratch her face. Wanda had chased that girl down and she was not going to let her go without finishing. Wanda used a lot of golds and pinks because of the way it complimented and stood out on Shuri's skin. Perfect.

" _There_. I'm done."

"Good."

Wanda grabbed a mirror and revealed her masterpiece. Shuri laughed and gently touched her face.

"I like it. _Somehow_."

"Magic?"

"Fuck off."

* * *

 

Peter tried to move around the crowd, bumping into a vendor. His shift was finally over and he could do one final test on Zeus before it could be deemed battle ready. His hoodie was a little damp as he made his way down the stairs and in the subway.

"-worst storm of the season, they say."

"Ha! Like you can trust the weatherman. I'm from the Chi and all they do is talk out of their asses."

Peter rolled his eyes and slipped between people to get to his train. The sky was gray and angry as it stirred the clouds above him. He quickly ducked into the side street and ran all the way to the junkyard. He had to act now.

Ned knocked on the door to MJ's and balanced the stack of pizza and three DVDs in his hands. The door unlocked and Jamie snatched a pizza out if his hands and left the door open.

"Thanks, Jamie for the help. No, really. I appreciate it. That one is yours now." He muttered watching Jamie wolf down two slices like they didn't feed him every day. Ned rolled his eyes and entered MJ's room. She looked up and helped him with the pizza. Once they got settled, she curiously picked up a DVD and scoffed.

"Nerd."

Peter scaled the Rand building in the dead of the night in his new suit. With every story of the tower he passed, his heart pumped more. Peter was going to get struck by lightning. _On purpose_. Shit, if you told him that three years ago, he would have laughed in your face. He had sensors in both wrists to track his heartbeat and blood pressure. He also had one at the top, middle and bottom of his spine and other places for the suit to have faster reaction time. Wind and rain seem to freeze his bones as he looked up and then down.

"Okay, you climbed the fricking Washington monument. This is like Kiddieland! Alright, okay...let's go!" He whispered to himself and started ascending faster.

* * *

 

Ned sat in MJ's room on the floor watching Back to the Future Part III when his phone buzzed. It was his super alert. He grabbed his laptop and opened the feed. MJ scoffed as he typed. Typical Ned.

"What the _fuck_?"

"What?"

"There's a dude, climbing Rand's Tower with this crazy ass suit on."

"This New York, shit happens."

" _No_ , look!"

Ned turned it so MJ could see. She paled in the static of the TV.

"Holy shit. Is _that_ -"

"Electro? I have no clue but I think so."

* * *

 

Peter took down the lightning rod and held it in his shaking hand. He could feel and taste the ozone in air building up. He was the highest he could go. It was never or now.

"Hera, precise time 'til jumpstart?"

"Five minutes, Z."

Oh god. He could die right here and now. A billion joules of power could go right through his suit and into his flesh and bake him from the inside and the metal would become an oven. But if he didn't, Electro would still be out there and no cop could stop him. He _had_ to do this. And maybe Peter wanted to do this. He wanted to be Spider-man to help people. But he had to do this.

* * *

 

Shuri giggled as Wanda threw her over her shoulder. They had opted to stay inside due to the storm brewing outside. They had got into an argument about American food and more especially, slushies and milkshakes. Wanda, the brute, had the nerve to say that slushies, _yes_ , slushies were _better_ than milkshakes, the goddess of cold drinks and Shuri's true best friend. Shuri was appalled at the bold and radical statement.

"Are you possessed? What is wrong with your taste buds?! What's next, you hate puppies and happiness?"

"I actually like cats better so-"

"Understandable. But slushies? _Slushies_?! Who _are_ you?"

Wanda snorted and dropped her on the couch. It was a good day.

* * *

 

Peter pulled his mask halfway as he stood at the very top. Thunder boomed, rattling Peter's teeth in his clenched jaw. He was going to do it. He could die right now, this could be the end of Spider-man. Shit, he should stop. Peter started to get down until a thought struck him. Electro. He ground his teeth together and looked at the sky. One minute. Fifty seconds. Thirty. Twenty. Hera warned him on an incoming strike. The sky went dark ominously. Never or now.

"Fuck it!"

Peter thrust his arm up and time seem to slow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Blue light burned through his eyelids. His ears popped and he gasped in pain. Static flooded his senses. Adrenaline flooded his system and his suit buzzed and powered on. Sparks flew and it felt like getting bit all over again.

The lightning rod in his hand was now melted. Pain erupted from the back of his head and started spreading. A flash of white-hot agony broke through him and his muscles tensed. The taste of copper exploded on his tongue and Peter wasn't sure if it was from blood or the actual electricity traveling through him. The power made him fall to his knees.

The shock made the moment feel like eons instead of seconds. Zeus was now a neon blue and burned just as bright as Electro. Peter uncurled his fists and punched the air. Arches of lighting shot back into the sky and seem to part the clouds. Thunder roared back at him as if he had put the sky in pain. His blood seemed to buzz under his flesh as Peter panted. His vision was slightly tinted red.

He could do it.

Peter could win.

* * *

 

MJ and Ned looked up and at each other.

"Holy shit. Did that just happen?"

"Yeah. Wild, right?"

"MJ, that was over a _billion_ joules of power and that-that _whatever_ just took it and shot it back at the sky. We have to tell Peter or Stark or-"

"No, we don't _have_ to get involved. You want to. I don't."

"Then what are you going to do? Just wait?"

"We couldn't have been the only ones who saw that. Plus, it's not _our_ business."

* * *

 

A weathered hand with a silver and green ring on the middle finger slammed a laptop shut. The man straightened the cuffs on his suit and his navy tie. His usually blank face broke out into a wide grin. He looked over at his chess board and knocked off the red and blue pawn and changed it to a black and blue knight. He looked up at the sound of a door being softly knocked. He scowled at the intrusion until he saw who it was.

"Come in. Oh, hi Harry, I thought you were Tracy."

"No, she went home."

"What did you need?"

"Uh, nothing. I made dinner for you and I thought we could eat at home, that is if you're not too busy? Is that okay?"

"For you, son? I'll clear my whole schedule."

Norman stood up and collected his things as his son broke into a boyish smile. He ruffled Harry's hair and lead him out his office. He looked back the chess board and at the stray green and yellow king by it.

Norman Osborn saw the change in the world and he was _not_ one to be left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! Thank you for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. KJ out!  
> Ps. If you can guess who the band members are, brownie points to you.


	9. Three points where two lines meet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is started to rise and not in the good way. Let's hope Peter isn't going to do something stupid or reckless.....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back (For now) with a 2k chapter!  
> Comment what you did or didn't like about this chapter! Happy reading!

 

**Three points where two lines meet**

 

Peter stumbled to the ground, his vision fading in and out. He spat blood on the ground and felt his mouth sting. He bit the fuck out of his tongue and cheek. Peter let the blood and spit drain on the floor. He coughed to see if his ears still work and luckily they did.

He stared at his hands to see if they were in one piece. They were. Peter shook, from the blast or the excitement he didn't know, and laughed.

"It worked. It worked! I did that. _Me,_ Peter Parker." He yelled, doing a backflip and throwing his hands up. His suit pulsed and arcs of white burst from his arms. It stretched out and tore into the clouds and breaking through them. His spidey sense was clawing at the side of his head but Peter ignored it. He could almost hear it scream 'Bad idea!' over and over again in his head.

"Woah..."

"Suit battery is at 99.5%."

"Cut all the camera in my area, Hera."

"All within range were shorted out briefly after the strike."

Good. He hadn't painted the spider on his back because of time and now he didn't have anyone on his tail about a new suit. He was a clean slate. And if Zeus's voice changer still worked, he was now a _new_ hero and could lure Electro out. A wild grin broke out on Peter's face.

"Hera?"

"Yes, Z?"

"Hack the police scanner, gimme something... _fun_."

"High-speed car chase?"

"Fun."

Ned bit his lip as he fiddled with his backpack straps. He looked around him before picking the lock on the storage garage. Dread clawed at his throat and pushed it down. If Peter wasn't acting so fucking weird, then he wouldn't have to do this. Ned took a big deep breath and pulled the door up.

"What the hell?" He whispered as he turned on the lights. Scraps of metals and wires were scattered about and the remains of a mold were on the table along with Peter's old computer. The mold looked like a body. Ned opened the computer and sighed. Just a simple password he needed to hack. Piece of cake. Easy.

He hooked his phone up to Peter's computer and started the decoding process. He pushed the chair away from the desk as his phone did trial and error. Ned looked around at the workshop and saw a map of New York City placed in the center of the wall. Scowling he studied it. Why would Peter have it if he didn't use it? No marks or scratches but there had to be a blueprint or a sketch at least. He got closer and traced the edge of the map until it split. Black paper was revealed as Ned peeled the map off carefully. The map fluttered on the ground and there was something scrawled on the back of it.

"With great power, comes great responsibility. -Ben Parker."

His phone beeped and the computer unlocked. He stumbled to it and saw a blueprint titled Z-1. Wait. It looked just like-

"Oh my god. _The Tower._ The suit. It makes sense. It all makes sense now! Oh no. _Peter_."

Wanda waved as Nakia drove off with Shuri in the passenger side asleep. She had one side of the story, now she needed the other one. Peter was a good person and he wouldn't do unless he felt he had to. But Peter's also a determined person. She headed back to her room and texted Peter. He was one of Wanda's true friends but it hurt to see Shuri in such pain. Wanda had half a mind to read his mind but Peter hated when she did that. Time for plan A to begin.

Peter paced in his room on the ceiling. He was running his too-long hair through his finger and muttering. He couldn't remember when or if he had got it cut this month. His hair didn't matter. Electo did.

"There were no spikes in any of the maps I made. Where is he? What is he up to? I need to-"

He froze as footsteps approached his room. Shit. He fell on his top bunk just as the door creaked opened. He fumbled for a comic book and pretended to look up at May who leaned on the doorframe. She smiled at him but he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Wanda's here."

"Uh, okay. Ma, can I go to Matt's this week?"

"You can do your homework online?"

"Yes."

"Fine. You let him know in advance, okay? Now go, sweetie. Wanda's waiting."

 _Shit_. Today _was_ Sunday. Fuck. Peter nodded rolling off the top bunk. He landed on his feet loudly. Peter grabbed his bag and keys as he left. He turned back and kissed May on her cheek who smiled gently and pushed Peter out the door. Wanda was sitting on the floor playing with cards when he walked up. She shoved them back in her bag and looked at Peter with an unreadable stare.

"Hey, Maxi."

"Spider-boy."

Peter chuckled and stuck out a hand to help her up. She took his hand and together they walked down the stairs and out the door.

Ned ripped his hood off and glared at the computer. He was pacing and calling MJ for the twentieth time. She finally answered and Ned nearly fainted with relief.

"Where have you been for last t _hree fucking hours_?!"

"First off, hello Ned. Second, don't talk to _me_ like that. I was asleep and then I had to help Jamie with a project. Kindly _fuck off_. Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I-i just...it's _Peter_. I can't do all of this over the phone. Can I come over?"

"Yeah."

"I mostly figured out why and what he's doing by hacking into his work computer."

"And?"

" _He_ was the one we saw at the top of the Tower in that storm."

"Shit..."

"I'll be there in seven to explain the rest."

Wanda sat down in the booth and Peter did the same, taking out his notebook. She watched his hands. They were scratched up and shaking ever so slightly as he shaded his drawing. Peter sniffled and smiled at Wanda.

"So, what's up, Red?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You have been off the radar for the past month."

"Three weeks."

" _Almost_ a month."

Peter rolled his eyes and the waiter came, sliding the menus in front of them and starting his robotic but charming monologue about today's specials. Peter nodded along and ordered a chicken burger and a chocolate milkshake while Wanda had a veggie burrito and a pink lemonade.

"So, what's in the notebook?"

"Uh, a project I'm working on. Not-not for school but for my _web_ design."

"What is it?"

"A way to beat the impossible."

Wanda tilted her head as Peter responded. His heart and mind were pulled in two different directions, she could sense that just by being this close to him. The more stressed or emotionally charged a person was, the easier it was to read them. Peter wasn't an open book, at least not yet, but he was _leaking_ of guilt, shame, anger, and sadness.

The sadness and anger intertwined with each other, just the shame and guilt was. It was powerful, so powerful that it nearly made her _sick_. Wanda searched his feeling, not mind, as Peter ate in silence. But lurking under all that, was a spark of power that wasn't Peter's or even Spider-man's. No, it was something else entirely. Like a loose wire just waiting to land in a puddle of gasoline. Deadly and powerful.

Peter ate his ketchup-covered fries with one hand and wrote with the other. Wanda pushed her tray aside and pulled the deck of cards he saw earlier. She slowly shuffled the cards and placed a knight in between them. The card was a deep blue, almost purple with lines of gold running around the edges.

Wanda went through the motions and three placed side by side. She flipped them over one after the other. Page. Moon. Magician. She bit her lip. Wanda never really trusted tarot readings but this was too on the nose. Dread settled in her heart.

"What does it all mean?"

"Well, then. The Magician means action and the power to manifest. With supers, that's what _you_ call us, this card is common."

"The Moon? Am I mysterious and beautiful? Do I have a twin brother who pulls the Sun?"

"Actually, Tarot originated from Mamluk Egypt but there are some dating back to the _mid-14th century_. But you are right, mostly, the Moon is, mystery, the subconscious, and dreams. That one is a bit tricky. Wishy-washy."

"This is cool. And the last one? The uh...page?"

"Page. It...means immature-"

"Am _not_."

Wanda grinned and ruffles his hair. Peter pouted, taking a sip out of her lemonade. He shook his head and his eyes seem to clear up. Wanda put her cards away and paid for the check. They walked back to Avenger Tower in the overcast day.

Ned burst through the door with two laptops under his arm. He was muttering under his breath as he plopped down the ground on Mj's floor. MJ noticed he was carrying some type of plastic bowl or something in his hand.

"Okay. So I hacked into his system right but there was another I.D I needed...fingerprints. I broke a piece of the mold with Peter's fingers etched in the polymer and put some silicone in it so I could use his prints. And I found this."

Ned scrambled to open up the computer. MJ was greeted by a 3D model of a suit, titled Z-1. She looked at Ned. Now, MJ didn't really know tech like Ned or Peter or Shuri but the sheer capacity of power it could take and redirect was... _terrifying_. Her face must have given any her thought because Ned nodded before scratching his cheek like he did when he was stressed out.

"Listen, I know you said this isn't our business but this is crazy. We gotta tell somebody or something. Jay, this is only the suit itself and not t-the hardware _in_ it. We don't know what else Peter made with this. But the design is rushed. He made this under a month. It's not fully tested! It could be unstable and literally **_cook_** him from the inside of his suit."

"This is beyond _us_. We need Shuri." MJ whimpered and Ned nodded gravely.

Wanda strummed her guitar idly watching Peter. She better rip the band-aid off right now while he's caught off guard. Peter looked at the maps and posters on her wall with his back facing Wanda. She _really_ hated to do this but-

"How are you taking things after the breakup? It's been, what, a month now?"

"I did what I did. Shuri won't take me back. Why would she? Look at me, I can barely be Spider-man on a good day. And it's been three weeks."

"Do you want her to?"

"Take me back? More than anything. Well, _almost_ anything. We haven't talked since that night and I stopped looking at texts and voicemails all together now. Shuri is probably over me by now. What we had was good but...it was _too_ good. Y'know?"

"I understand. Sometimes when I wake up in this room and look at the window, I think that one day they'll take me back to that lab and that this was all an experiment. I hear you are fighting an 'Electro'?"

"That's what he calls himself now. But he is powerful and stupid smart. He can absorb and redirect electricity. He's beaten me before but not again. _Not_ anymore. I can take now. I can beat him once and for all. Don't worry."

"How will you do that? You _just_ said-"

"I said don't _worry_ , Maximoff, so don't. I finally have the right tools to do it. No matter the cost, I will finish what he started by any means necessary."

Wanda grimaced. Who is this boy? This is **not** Peter. "What-what do you mean by that?" She uttered. Peter turned around and glared at her. Totally not Peter.

"Does it matter?! What happens _will_ happen. I know what I'm doing. I just need people to stay out of my way. First MJ then Ned and now-now... _you_? I trust you and you should trust me enough to do this on my own. I'm **sick** of people trying to control things that they don't know about! I-"

"Peter, your nose is _bleeding_ ," Wanda whispered. Peter brought up a hand to his nose and crimson stained his middle finger. He wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand and waved a concerned Wanda off. His hands started to shake badly like Peter had been left out in the cold. Blue veins were more visible around his red eyes.

Peter could feel himself get more crazed in the four walls of Wanda's room. His phone pinged and he checked the notification. Electro was headed back to New York. Peter tried to look apologetically at Wanda before leaving.

It was time for one last upgrade on Zeus, then it Peter would have Electro _right_ where he wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. KJ out!


	10. Toe to toe, back to back, let's go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally in the home stretch. MJ and Ned seek help from someone who can stop Peter. Wanda finds out Peter's secret and isn't too happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 2k coming at you. Woo!  
> Comment what you did or didn't like about this chapter! Happy reading!

 

**Toe to toe, back to back, let's go**

 

Wanda cursed as Peter fled the scene. She didn't want to hurt Peter or invade his space but he was leaving her little to no choice. There was only one thing to do. Follow him.

Peter ran to the junkyard. He climbed the fence and hit the ground running. He pulled his screen down and the map of electric signals was revealed. There were spikes of it coming from Peter's suit. But Peter wasn't in West Bronx. Another ping went off. Electro stopped and the electric pulse mellowed out.

Peter walked over towards his desk and pushed the button to the compartment where his suit was. He flipped Zeus over and yanked out its USB drive. He plugged the drive into his laptop and started the download. He turned on his generator and got to work welding. Peter didn't remember the last time he slept a full four hours without getting up to write something down. He shook that thought off and continued his work. With the generator and welder on, Peter didn't hear his phone ping or see it light up as he updated the design.

 

Ned shook his head at MJ. Why was life so messed up? He was scared for his best friend that was currently putting on the line using tech from that he stole from the Vault. MJ tilted her head, as she did when thinking hard.

"Should we call Shuri? She the only one that can get to him. Think about it."

"And put her in a difficult position where she can't say no? What if she _can't_ help him and then she blames herself? Everything that's been going off the rails has been after the breakup."

"Yeah, everything except Electro. He's been here."

"But Peter's been dealing with him differently."

Ned sighed deeply as he glared at the computer. Peter was a dumbass. A smart one but still a dumbass. At times like these, Ned wished he has powers. He wanted to shake Peter until he realized how dangerous this all is. Ned let his head thud on the keyboard. Fuck.

Wanda parked her motorcycle around the block and searched for Peter's phone. The map pulled up on her and it was almost too easy. He was...at a _junkyard_? She shook her head and followed the map. The gate to the back had barbed wire wrapped around the top. Wanda scoffed and snapped her fingers. The lock broke in half and flew in two different directions.

She pulled the rusty chain from the gate and let it fall to the floor. Her footsteps were silent as she stalked toward the garage. The door was raised and sparks were flying as Peter wielded a frame together. He was wearing gloves and a visor but was in a t-shirt that was already riddled with holes. Alternative rock was blaring as he lifted scraps of metal into a melting pot. And hanging up on a beam, was a metal suit with a black outline of a spider on its front. Wanda saw red.  
  
Peter ripped off his gear and looked at his computer to see if the download was complete. Ten more minutes. He sighed and dragged his suit out from its hiding place. After some adjustments, it was lighter and tougher with the help of treating it with a special coat. Now Peter was making some gadgets. His left eye twitched and Peter turned around, holding his welder out like a sword. Wanda, her eyes a sharp crimson and her hand twitching greeted his eyesight.

"Wanda? Maxi, what are you doing-" Peter was thrown back into a wall sending his laptop and everything on his desk flying in different directions. The wind in his lungs was gone. His hands were held above his head and Peter braced for a hit, pressing his cheek against the wall. He waited, his eyes tightly closed and his face scrunched up. He opened one eye shyly after a moment of nothing passed. Wanda tilted her head and was a little hurt as she spoke.

"Do you really think _I_ was going to hit you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. Why are you here? Why did you follow me?"

Wanda didn't respond but walk towards Zeus, that hanging up from the beam to dry. Her hands glowed with red energy as she traced the lightning detail on the back. The metal creaked under Wanda's touch. Peter struggled against the magic.

"No-no- _no_! Wanda, please _don't_ break him. Please, I worked so _hard_ on Zeus. Please _please please,_ I can't make another one...there won't be enough time. I-"

"You are going to tell me what this is and what the hell are planning to do with that. Now!"

 

Ned frowned as MJ paced in the hallway. They hadn't knocked on the penthouse's door yet. MJ still had the bright idea of going to Shuri's house to see if she could help them find Peter and stop him. Ned just thought they should try to figure it out by themselves more before getting other people involved.

"This a _bad bad bad_ idea, Jay!"

"What other option do we have? Look, we'll run it past Okoye and T'Challa first."

"This is still-"

"We have _no_ plan B. Unless you want to knock on Electro's door and ask him to politely stop there is nothing!"

"Fine. _Knock_ , 'cause I'm not gonna. We should've gone to Wanda."

MJ glared at Ned for a second before knocking three times. The door swung open and Nakia raised an eyebrow but waved them forward. The teens looked at each before following.

"So, why are you two here? It's strange for you to be here."

"There no one else we can turn to. We just need some... _advice_ , Nakia. It's Peter, he's going to do something really _very_ reckless. We just need to see T'Challa and maybe Okoye before Peter does something dangerous."

"Like?"

MJ opened her mouth to answer but Ned swatted her arm. She responded by hitting him back. They needed all the help they could get but this was all one big bad idea. But if MJ thought they could help...fine. Ned bit the inside of his cheek before pulling off his backpack. Nakia gave the pair a questioning look. Ned pulled out the USB drive and plugged it into his computer. Nakia looked over his shoulder as he typed the password in.

"You might want to get Okoye and T'Challa for this," Ned said bringing up the files of Z-1.

 

Peter looked at Wanda from the wall, where he was still being shoved into, and said cautiously, "I needed a way to fight Electro fair and square. He was too powerful."

" _What_ did you do?!"

"You're not going to like it."

"What. Did. You. _Do_."

Peter sighed before shaking his head. He was _so_ close. He could have gotten away with it. Peter should have never answered that stupid phone call. He strained against her hold but couldn't get out. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Wanda walked closer to Peter and sighed.

"Peter, don't make me look into your head myself."

" _Fine._ Go ahead."

Wanda hesitated. Peter never let her do this before. She really shouldn't but he left her with no choice. Her eyes flashed red and she placed a finger on his temple. Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Wanda breached his mind.

Flashes of Peter's life went by. His parent's death. Coming out. Uncle Ben. The spider. The airport. Vulture. The memories jolted to a stop and Wanda saw the last four weeks play out. She stopped to look at the breakup before fast-forwarding. Wanda cursed when she realized what Peter was and had been doing. She snapped her fingers and pulled herself out of his mind.

Peter gasped and coughed. Fuck, that hurt. He fell to the ground, landing on a pile of scrap metals. He felt like someone threw a bucket of ice water on just his head. As he scrambled up, the scrap of metals scattered about. He opened his mouth to explain but Wanda flicked her finger in his direction sending him back down to the concrete.

 

Okoye crossed her arms as T'Challa sighed. Nakia pinched the bridge of her nose. Ned and MJ looked at the three anxiously. T'Challa commented first.

"So, you mean to tell me, Peter, not only made a fully functioning suit by himself, but he also did it by stealing from a high-security vault of tech and building it in a junkyard within a month?"

"Yes, he's that stubborn. He got me to hack into the Stark suit and disable all of the blocked protocols and the tracker in the suit. That was _freshman_ year. But he did all of it for a reason. This isn't any different. Vulture or Tommes was the reason last time and now it's Electro."

Okoye scoffed at the name and smirked, "Americans and their names. _Always_ with the names. But I admit, I'm impressed by the boy. Zeus's structure is tactical, at least for a civilian."

Nakia gave a pointed look at the General who shrugged at the cold glare. MJ grimaced to herself still thinking. T'Challa rolled his eyes and studied the digital blueprint of the suit over Ned's shoulder.

"Regardless of that, what are we supposed to do? Try and stop him? Not even you two could do that."

"Peter is different. He's wired differently. Sometimes all it takes is one little push. Sometimes a huge pull. But he's going to get himself killed and I can't let that happen without at least trying to do _something_."

Ned nodded at MJ's outburst and said, "Look, if there was another way we would have done it. I've been trying to hack into the suit itself but it's-it's _difficult_. I think Peter runs all of this on a different type of coding and-and changed the keywords. so it's like trying to translate a language when you don't even _know what_ language it is. It might be Python or-"

"Ned! English. Now is _not_ the time to info-dump."

"Sorry. I-i meant since I can't get _into_ it, I can't track him down and see what he's doing. All this on the drive is only _half_ of the prints and it looks to be early on so Peter might have scraped _all of this_. I have a bad feeling we won't get to him in time."

T'Challa hummed thoughtfully. The pair was clearly tearing themselves apart trying to come up with something to help Peter while still taking Shuri's feelings into consideration. He sighed.

"Try and get to him one last time separately. If not, then we bring my sister into this."

 

Peter finally stood up and put his arms out in mock surrender. She swatted them away and kicked him back into the wall and pressed her foot against his ribcage. Wanda stepped on Peter's chest and he wheezed, his fingers grasping her platform spiked boot as she glared daggers at him.

"Do you have any idea how risky this is?! You may be super-powered but you are human and Electro will kill you if this thing doesn't work. Do you realize that? Is it finally getting through your skull that you could die?"

" _So?_ If I take him down while I'm at it, does it matter?"

"What are you _saying_? You don't believe that. You want revenge on a person who has nothing to do with what you're avenging. You just want to put the blame on somebody."

"No, I know what I _need_ to do. I finally have the tools to do it and people keep standing in my way. The _one_ time I did something by myself and you all want to interfere now when I'm _finally done_? _No_ , that's not going to stop me. _You're_ not going to stop me. You shouldn't even care."

Peter pushed her leg off his chest and coughed. He stood face to face with Wanda and said firmly, "I'm the only one who can do this. Electro is _mine_. He won't come for anyone else unless it's to get to _me_. Can't you see this?! It _ha_ s to be me."

Wanda shook her head, "That electricity, how do you think Max Dillion turned into Electro? It drove him _mad_ and it's doing the same to you."

As he came to a decision, Peter picked up his laptop off the floor and snarled, "Get out."

"What?"

"Get. _Out_."

Wanda's eyes narrowed and she left, slamming the garage door on her way out. Peter deflated and shook his head to clear it. He pulled the drive out and plugged it back into Zeus. The suit turned on and flickered from vibrant blue to a violent red. It hummed with contained power as Peter checked the interface for damages. None, good. What did he just do? It didn't matter now, he had made a decision to hunt Electro down no matter the cost. Even if a part of him is screaming for him not to.

 

Max flicked the lighter on and studied the flame as the train underneath him lurched to a stop. The cage of metal hummed under him like a cat would. He leaned against the glass as he slowly zapped its energy. The train slowed to a stop but he didn't move. Footsteps got closer but he just stared at the orange and blue flame. He didn't spare a glance at the baby-faced twenty-something in front of him.

"Hey, man. You gotta get off. Hey! Hey! _Pyro_ , I'm talking to you!"

"Not really."

" _What_?"

"Not a pyromaniac. Fire's too... _cold_ for my taste. Too obsolete. The world runs now on-"

"Listen, are you going to get off or do I have to call security?"

Electro looked up and the lights flickered as he eyed at the annoyed teen who raised his arms up in question. The doors closed and the fuses blew out, making the lights die out. Electro stood up and pulled his hood off of his face, revealing his neon blue eyes and veins. He brushed off a piece of lint and looked at the pale-faced boy in front of him. He chuckled, a sound that sounded like static and white noise as he leaned on a pole, sending little sparks onto the metal.

"What's your name?"

"S-s-sam. Man, let me go. I just got into college and I'm broke-"

"Tell me, Sam, do you _want_ to die by a billion joules of electricity?"

"Please, don't d-"

"It's a yes _or_ no question, Sammy."

"No."

"Good. Then you'll help me."

"D-d-do what?"

"Finish the job. Take down Spider-man _once and for all._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


	11. My love it's very late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Back at it again with a long chapter!  
> For Nell, my writer buddy and friend.

**My love it's very late**

 

Wanda called Ned for the second time in a hurry as she started her motorcycle. The phone rang and he finally answered.

"Wanda? What's up?"

"Peter. He made-"

"We know."

"You really don't. He said he would do it takes to stop Electro. Even die. I looked into his mind and I know what he's planning to do. It's going to get him killed!"

"Fuck. Come to Shuri's house."

"On my way."

Wanda revved the engine and took off. She weaved in and out of traffic flying past cars and stop lights. The wheels squealed and left skid marks as she parked outside the penthouse. Ned let her in holding the door open for her.

"Hello, Ned."

"Hey Maxi. This has been some month, huh?"

Wanda scoffed and walked through the door. Nakia and T'Challa looked up at her with slightly surprised expressions. She didn't blame him, Wanda never really went out around people or left her apartment. Okoye crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

 "Now the gang's all here. What do we do?" MJ said, crossing her ankles and leaning on her cheek. Ned sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What can we do?"

T'Challa repeated his advice to talk and Okoye added, "You're the voices of reason that Peter listens to. You all know him better than any of us. Make Peter second-guess himself. Make him pause. Make him doubt. I hate to say this but...you three and Shuri are the last line of defense, That's why Peter cut himself off from you all."

  
The trio looked at each other before nodding gravely.

"No pressure, right?" Ned muttered under his breath. With the weight of Okoye's words hanging in the air and the situation at hand, they didn't pay attention to Shuri upstairs thinking that she was still asleep. She watched the hidden cams from her laptop. Waves of anxiety and genuine fear consumed as she listened in. Peter was going to get himself killed. She slammed the laptop shut and put her head in her hands. How did it all end up like this? How did it get so bad so quickly?

  
Peter woke up five hours before his alarm. He silently groaned, crawling up the wall and made a web hammock where his map was hanging from his ceiling. It looked like a plain map of NYC until you put a black light up to it. Then it was the hive, where Peter had marked when and where the powered bad guys were and the 'battles' that he fought with them. He had gotten the idea from Uncle Ben who was always weirdly interested in World War 2. Peter's pretty sure in Ben's storage there were at least five maps of the war.

He turned on the ultraviolet flashlight and studied it. Peter had access satellites, thanks to Ned and Stark, so he just put his algorithms in and make it a pain for Tony to find it. There were significant readings from Oscorp but that wasn't the top priority right now. Yes, they were a big bad, he was sure of it, but Peter could only take and do so much at one time.

Peter swayed back and forth as he updated the map, his left leg hanging out of the hammock. He had school in a couple of hours. He rubbed his eyes stared at the map, trying to find a pattern in the chaos. When the spikes connected it made jagged lines across the map that were apparently random points in New York.

Peter traced it over the sights with his finger. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the map up on his phone. He pointed to the location of a random high spike and found it on his phone. It was a power plant. He repeated the action, again and again, each time had the same result. All of them were power plants.

"Oh my god."

Peter started to pack until he realized that he couldn't skip school. May would definitely know something was up. He had to wait for this one to pass and plan ahead. He already had one brewing in his mind but it was a last resort type if it all went to shit. He was solo and had about one chance to take down Electro before he would figure out how to fight Zeus.

Sam trailed behind Electro as they walk down the tracks of the subway, the other man's bright skin illuminating the tunnels. They walked in relative silence. Sam noticed a tiny black box the size of a sim card stuck in Electro's neck.

"I-i still don't know what you want me to do. I'm a college-aged kid with like a 2.6 GPA. How am I supposed to figure out how to get to Spider-man?"

"Lesson number one, your GPA ain't worth _shit_ after you get a job. Two, the best way to tackle a problem is to start at the beginning. And I don't mean those grainy youtube videos."

"The ferry?"

"Farther. Think."

"The fight at the airport?"

"Too far. That put him on the map. Go forward a little."

"Oh, _no_. Not the-"

"Yes."

"The Washington Monument?"

"Bingo. That pest saved a pack of kids from some Queens smart-kid school. Midtown. Find them and find the one who has information."

"Y-you said _Midtown_?"

"Well, I didn't say Kansas."

"I can't-can't do it...I went to Midtown."

"Then you know where everything is. You're more useful than I thought. Good."

  
Sam opened his mouth to protest until a neon bolt of energy struck him and slammed into the concrete tunnel ten feet away. He convulsed on the wall. His vision went dark for a split second as he tried to regain his composure.

Pain ran through his spine as he laid face first on the tracks. Two black boots came into view. Sam scrambled up and leaned against the now cracked wall not even daring to run. Electro pulled out a cigarette. He studied it the pale blue light before lighting it with his thumb and index finger.

"You got a family, Sammy? A best friend? A girlfriend...or boyfriend? I'm not a _complete_ asshole."

"A best friend. He-"

"I'll kill him. I'll murder him in _cold blood_ and make you watch his life fade away in his eyes. If you try to run or get the police in this, I'll find him and send you his fucking _eyes_ in the mail and they will never find a body to bury. Understand?"

Sam swallowed back his tears and nodded his jaw clenched.

"Good boy. Now give me your left hand." Electro said making a grabby motion with his right hand. Sam didn't hesitate this time, jutting out his left hand. Electro's hand hovered over his arm and wiped the dirt from Sam's cracked watch. Electro ruffled through his pocket before pulling a metal pin of some sort. He held it up the light and shocked it, turning it on.

"This is going to hurt," Electro smirked and shoved the pin through Sam's forearm. Sam grunted in pain but stood his ground letting the blood seep out of his wound.

"A tracker?"

" _See_? You don't have to have a 4.0 to figure that out."

Electro snapped his fingers like he just remembered something. He removed a handgun from his waistband and handed to Sam. The contact sent shocks up his shaking arm as he took it.

"For intimidation purposes only at the moment. It's loaded but the safety's on. First thing after school ends tomorrow, you find a kid who knows something about Spider-man and you get them to talk."

Ned nervously fiddled with his Rubix Cube as MJ walked with him down the halls. She sighed as they sat down in the cafeteria.

"We have like twenty minutes before school starts. So, what's the plan? Corner him after school?" MJ said, eating her yogurt with the plastic spork she stole from Ned's pocket.

"And what? Say 'Oh, Peter! Please don't get yourself murdered and maybe talk to your only friends?' Easier said than done. We already tried separately. MJ, Peter knows us."

"And we know him. Get everybody to talk to Peter in a place where he can't leave?"

"We would have to get him to stay in one place long enough to tell him. And Peter would have to actually show up so we can all talk to him. And then he would have to stay so we can talk to him."

"Then we better find him quick and convince him. We're gonna need back-up, though."  
The five-minute bell rung and Peter burst through the doors. MJ could see his hands were shaking from across the cafeteria. As angry as she was with him, Peter looked terrible and weak. He looked at the clock behind MJ and Ned and she could see the bags under his eyes were a dark purple and there were burns on his neck along with scratches all over his arms. Peter's eyes glanced down at them. His eyes widened and he turned away bumping into a sleepy Abe.

"Peter, that was almost my coffee!" Abe muttered, his eyes still half-closed. 

" _Sorry_! Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Are you okay, man? You're shaking."

"I'm all good, Abe. It's just nerves. I just...I'm tired."

"I can tell. I hope you feel better, Peter."

Peter watched Abe stumble off and smiled slightly. He barely got any sleep last night. He had been planning most of the night. May had only assumed that he had a nightmare and didn't want to go back to sleep so she let him stay up. He pushed through the crowd and took the quickest route to his locker. He made fast work of getting his stuff, still avoiding his friends and Flash, and hid in the back of his first period.

MJ looked away from Ned and searched the lunch room. She cursed when she saw no Peter in sight. "Remeber what we talked about. I'll try and talk to him in his lunch." She said. Ned nodded and they parted ways. She sighed, letting her shoulders drop before marching to her class.

Shuri looked through the files of Z-1 and bit her lip. She was furious. How long ago did they know that Peter was doing this? And they decide that the so-called genius didn't need to analyze this due to her stupid but valid feelings? Granted, she still was very very upset but she could push those aside when it came to bigger problems. Bigger problems like the highly unstable suit that Peter had made and the fact that it had the _equivalent of a bomb function._

Yes, under the virtually invisible file M.P, was the correct math and plans to reverse the suit's main purpose of absorbing energy and release it in one big swoop. Considering the conversation that she heard last night, they knew about the instability of the suit but not the nuke setting located deep in the files.

Shuri looked up at the sound of footsteps and quickly exited it out and pulled up an old project. It was Okoye. She had breakfast in her hand probably to use as a peace offering. They, unlike Shuri and Peter, were on talking terms but it was still tense and awkward.

"Thanks." She smiled taking the bag and making room for Okoye who gave her a warm smile. Okoye sighed before looking at Shuri.

"I don't think I ever apologized for Peter. it-"

"It's fine. you don't-"

" _Hush_ , child. Yes, I do. Let me talk. Okay, I shouldn't have acted so rashly or demanded that you break up with him. I knew next to nothing about your relationship and I judged it. I thought that he was a liability. Dead weight. I looked at him and I saw that Peter was not what you needed. I just didn't think about what you wanted. And ever since your father passed I've been trying to-"

Shuri had heard enough to make her decision. She launched herself at Okoye and clung to her. Okoye tensed before relaxing and holding Shuri, rubbing circles on her back. "It wasn't your fault," Shuri said pressing her face into Okoye's shoulder. Okoye smiled and closed her eyes.

"Mister Parker!"

Peter snapped his head up instantly and nearly fell out of his seat. What class was he in? When did he fall asleep? He squinted at his teacher as he tried to get his brain in gear. Mister Garfield. History. Fuck.

"Yeah, teach?"

"Mister Parker, do I bore you? Does learning about the history of _our nation_ bore you?"

"N-no, Sir! I was just-"

"Catching up on your beauty sleep?"

Peter opened his mouth for a moment and then shut it. Mister Garfield smiled at Peter's bashfulness and turned back to the board. He nodded to himself and looked at the clock. Shit. It was almost lunch.

MJ looked at Ned who was three rows across. She scribbled down the note and folded it in half. She huffed before tapping Harry on his back. Harry jumped and turned around.

"Osborne!"

"Jones?"

"Give this to Ned."

"How?"

"Figure it out."

"Can you ask nicely?"

"Can you please give this to Ned?"

"No."

Harry turned around and MJ mocked him. She looked at the folded piece of paper and then at Ned who was still so far away. MJ's eyes narrowed as she crushed it into a ball and waited for the sub to turn around. Taking the opportunity, MJ chucked it across the room and it hit Ned in the arm and fell in his backpack. Ned picked up the paper and read it. He looked up and nodded.

The lunch bell rang and Peter jumped out of his seat. He was one of the first in the hallways. Peter looked over his shoulder at the students pouring out of classrooms. He spotted MJ's lazy ponytail and ran the other way cutting through the workshop downstairs.

Peter tried to catch his breath as he slid against the wall. There were tape and drywall covering up where Peter made a hole in the wall.

"Stop running."

Peter looked up to see MJ with leaning in her chair her eyes narrowed and head tilted.

"Go away. Please." He uttered climbing up the stairs only to be stopped by Ned and Wanda.

"We just want to talk."

"I'd rather if you didn't. I'm used to punches now." 

Ned and MJ glanced at each other guiltily before looking back at Peter.

"Today at five at the cafe down the street. Just to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about! I fucked up and that's on me. It's all my fault. Shuri doesn't want anything to do with me and I get that-"

"This isn't just about Shuri. It's about you too."

"About me? _Screw_ me. You don't need me. None of you need me. "

"That's not-"

"It is the truth! Why won't you let me be by myself?"

"You're _destroying_ yourself!"

"I'm doing what _needs_ to be done."

"And you can do _that_...after you talk to us tonight. It's your choice.

"But you won't take no for an answer. Fine. I'll go, just-just leave me alone until then. I got work to do."

Wanda took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pain flared up, spreading down his spine. Peter bit his lip and hissed lowly. Wanda yanked her hand away, "Peter, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

The question itself wasn't an odd one but it made Peter's gut twist and his throat close all the same. Wanda, the closest thing he had to a sister, still cared about him even when she shouldn't. He stepped away and jumped over the railing. Peter grunted as he hits the ground sloppy his left knee and right ankle taking the force. Spots danced in his eyes and he shook his head to get rid of them.

"What did you do, Peter? What have you done?"

He looked up at Wanda and blinked away tears, "That seems to be the million dollar question. Now, can you _please_ leave?"

Wanda stared at him for a moment before opening the door. MJ followed with Ned tailing behind them. The door closed and Peter sighed.

He pulled out his phone and called Matt. The phone rung for half a second before he picked up.

"Hey, kid. How are you doing?"

"Not so good. Can I stay over at your place? A lot of things happened and I just need to get away."

"Sure. When?"

"That's the thing. I have something to care of before I go."

"Like what?"

Peter grimaced, expecting that question.  
Sam stumbled off the bus, his hair messy and a stubble on his cheeks. The clothes that Electro got him was a size too big but they were clean, Sam just hoped that they weren't stolen from a body. He was on a mission. Sam crossed the street, the gun in his bookbag full of textbooks seem to burn into his back he walked.

Midtown, his old school. Sam pressed the button and the door opened. He put on a bright smile to mask the dread in his heart as he recognized one of his former teachers.

"Mister Garfield! It's me, Sam Weston." He called to the man. Garfield grinned and shook hands with Sam.

"How you been, son?"

"Great, sir. Can I leave my backpack here? its full of textbooks and my back aches are getting worse."

"Sure, Just leave it in my room."

Sam sighed in relief and placed it in the corner of the classroom.

"Half of them are in b Lunch. You picked the right time! Let me show you around since they changed a few things since you graduated."

"Thanks, Mister Garfield-"

"Please, you're an adult now-"

"I'd rather _not_ , sir."

"Very well then."

They walk down the hallway and Sam winces as he walks past his own picture.

"So, tell me about Washington last year," He starts.

Peter hid under the stairs as Matt sighed on the other side of the phone call.

" _Fine_. I'll do it."

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve it but I'll make it up to you _somehow_. "

"Don't bother. This plan of yours is reckless but it just might work. I don't need you worrying yourself grey about paying me back.

"You'll let me know?"

"I'll let you know. Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Be _careful_."

Peter hung up and hugged his knees to his chest resting his head on his right knee. His head was pounding and he was shaking even worse than before. And stomach was twisted in a permanent knot because of his spidey sense.

He knew that Peter's body was giving up from the constant abuse that Zeus put it through and sheer lack of rest he was getting. He curled up in the fetal position on the floor using his bag as a pillow. Peter hoped that Electro would show his face soon or there might not be a Spidey to fight him.  
He slowly slipped out of consciousness.

Matt sighed and turned his phone over. Stupid kid. Stupid reckless kid. Stupid reckless smart kid. He paced around his office swinging around his cane. He couldn't do this alone.

"Karen?!"

"Yeah!"

"What's Jessica's new number?"

"..."

"Karen-"

"She told me not to give it to you _unless_ you were bleeding out on the floor and it was your dying wish."

"Give it to me."

"Fine."

Karen shuffles out her office and sidestepped out of Foggy's way, muttering apologies. She opens his door all the way and grabbed his phone. Karen dialed it in before handing it to Matt and leaving.

"Karen?"

"Hi, Jess."

There was a heavy sigh and Jessica took a large swig of scotch no doubt.

"What, now?"

"I have a problem and I need some help. It's not for me but for a...friend."

"What kinda help?"

"Some muscle, a working van, and Trish."

"...Okay. When?"

"Sometime this week."

"Are we kidnapping Danny?"

"No."

"Damn. What about Claire?"

"No."

"Okay, be vague about it. I'll let you know when it's ready. "

"I owe you."

"Yeah, right."

Jessica hung up and Matt grimaced to himself.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid." He whispered to the empty office.

Peter woke up as blood dripped down his cheek from his nose. He cursed and wiped it with his sweater sleeve. The bell rang and he sat up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He climbed the stairs and went to Spanish. He had four more periods. Peter could do this.

MJ couldn't do this. She couldn't just sit her in art and wait for Peter to come to his senses. He was actually killing himself. Thinking it was one thing but seeing it? Seeing how jaded his eyes were and how pale he looked made MJ's skin crawl. She was worried about Shuri that she didn't even look in Peter's direction without glaring at him. It hurt to see their tightly knitted group so separated.

"Don't think about it like that," Wanda said fiddling with her visitor pass. Ned had hacked into the system and now Wanda was shadowing them. The teen was so secretive that nobody recognized her without the red suit.

"You read my mind?"

"No, I could tell by the look on your face. It isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault it just...tumbled out of control. And it doesn't help that Peter and Shuri think the other got over them. They're both hurt and we are too. I felt Peter and he was miserable. He just kept pushing it away with anger for Electro. "

"You're the only one with some fucking sense. Why _haven't_ we met?"

"I don't get out much. I just stay in the tower"

"After all of this is solved, I'm going to change that, Rapunzel. Now, let me show you how to shade with pastels."

Sam nodded his thanks to Garfield before he crossed the street, a piece of paper crumpled in his hand with one name on it.

"Flash Thomson." Sam read aloud grabbing his backpack and waiting in the cafe down the street. He pulled out the burner phone and texted Electro his progress.

'for the good behavior, look in your back pocket.' -M.D

Sam followed instructions and pulled out a credit card. He flipped it over and saw Maxwell Dillon stamped out on it. Sam briefly thought of writing out a cry for help but then he thought of his best friend, Carter, who was the sweetest guy he ever met. His tracker itched but he didn't dare touch it.

The waiter walked up to his table and smiled, "Would you like to order now?"

Sam nodded.

Peter tapped his foot as the tenth period dragged on.

"Alright, class. The homework is pages ten and eleven. Only do the odds." 

Peter look behind him at the clock before facing forward. He barely noticed the student teacher, Mister Brown, place his hand on Peter's shoulder. He jumped and Flash snickered.

"You okay, Pete? How're things going?"

"My grade in Spanish is iffy but the rest is okay-"

"No, I meant, how are you feeling?"

"Oh. I'm fine. Really, Mister Brown, I appreciate the concern but I'm doing great."

The man looked at him for a moment before moving along.

His seat jolted to the right and Peter sighed before turning to his left to where Flash was.

"What's wrong, you on your period?"

" _Fuck_ off, Flash."

"Someone's hostile."

"Come on, Flash. I'm tired. Just leave me alone."

Flash's response was to sneer in his face and lean over. He snatched Harry's bottle of water and poured it over Peter's notebook. Peter didn't even flinch even when Flash placed the bottle in his lap, making Flash's friends laugh.

"Where's Spider-man? I thought he was your friend?"

Peter didn't reply but got up, his converse squeaking the whole way, and went to the bathroom. He fiddled with the dispenser until it popped open. Peter took the roll and staggered back.

Mister Brown was looking at him with pity as Peter cleaned up the water. He avoided eye contact as he dragged the trash can next to his seat. Peter ignored the teacher as she tried to make whoever did it come forward.

"Peter, do you want to tell me who it was?"

"...no."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't do that."

"Excuse me?"

"Try to make them come forward and fess up. It will never happen not with me at least. "

"Mister Parker do you want to see me after class?"

"Not really but you'll probably make me stay."

"Stay after class."

" _Perfect_."

Peter closed his eyes for a moment as he sat on the floor before continuing to throw away the wet paper towels. When he was done, Peter packed his stuff up and sat with his head on his hands for the rest of the period. The bell rung and Peter didn't move but picked his head up. She took one look at his face and shooed him out the door. He took his time to his locker.

MJ and Ned waited for Nakia's car to pull up as Wanda got on her bike. She waved goodbye to them both before speeding off.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Yeah, but will he listen? Probably not."

"It's worth a shot."

"I sure hope so, Ned.

"Me too."

Nakia stopped just two inches from the curb and unlocked the door. MJ got in the passenger side while Ned sat in the back.  
Sam waited by the gate until he saw the curly-haired boy. He tailed him following him into the alley.

"Hey! Don't move."

"What?"

Sam pulled out his gun from his waistband and pointed at Flash.

"Woah, listen, dude, all I have are credit cards and there in my dad's name-"

"Fuck the credit cards. I want _information_ about Spider-man."

"Yo-you're looking for the wrong person. You need Peter Parker."

Sam narrowed his eyes and took a big step forward and Flash stumbled into the trash.

"If you're lying-"

"I'm not! I can give you his number and everything. He's a freak though."

"Aren't we all?"

Flash showed Sam his phone and Sam pit the numbering onto his phone.

"You're a fucking piece of shit, ratting him out like that."

" Says the bastard who pulled a gun on me."

"At least I'm upfront about it. Now gimme your phone."

"Wha-"

"Give me the _fucking_ phone!"

Flash tossed it to him and Sam dropped it and stomped on it. Shards of glass and other parts scattered about.

"Go."

Flash scrambled up and ran to the bus stop. Sam looked at the contact.

"Peter Parker, huh? I feel _sorry_ for you, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of this with comments (which feed me btw) and kudos (these work as well). Hope you like it! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


	12. Til Morning Comes....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up. We're in the endgame now.

  
**Til Morning Comes.....**

 

The glass cracked under Electro's weight as he silently stalked across the skylight. He glared at the other man on the roof, who sat in an elegant chair with a cigar in his mouth.

"I'm doing what you asked, Osborne. Slippy bastard is a bit off the radar now that I gave him a taste of what I can do."

Norman chuckled, "You are. I suppose you're wondering about the chip I put in you, then?"

"That and my reward. I want out of the Raft because I've been to that place once and I am not going back. If they consider you dangerous, They put you in a straitjacket and put a collar on you. They left me in a rubber room filled with water...for weeks. Weeks."

"They're not going to forget about you, Maxwell."

"I know that. I want you if the rumors are true."

"They are. What about the accomplice?"

"The kid? He's useful so I figure I kill him after it's all said and done. I want this thing in me _out_."

Norman hummed and turned to face Electro, whose bright eyes shined in the shadows, looked away from the billionaire as he explained.

"The chip is there to monitor your progress and power. It also has a kill switch in it in case you get...defiant. Unless Spider-man is dead, I won't take it out. Now, do your job."

Arches of blue encircled Electro, his eyes ablaze at the disrespect and Norman paused to take a long drag. The moment of silence let Dillion think about his options and it died down when he realized he didn't have much of a choice.

"Bring that pest in a body bag and you'll get your reward.

"Yes, Boss."

"Now _leave_."

Electro turned on his heel and in a flash of blue, he was gone, surfing between the telephone poles and billboard to the subway system which flickered at the sudden surge of power.

* * *

 

Peter looked up at the lights of the subway as they flickered and then returned to his notebook. He cursed as he shuffled through his bag for a ruler and found none. Peter held out his hand tried to the steady it but it was a lost cause and they still trembled.

It _hurt_ too. The constant throb of his body and the feeling of his ribs shifting back in place after being squeezed so tight. Peter figured that Zeus would have side effects. Shaking hands, blacking out for a couple of seconds after leaving the suit but his eyes were the concerning bit. A tight ring of red around his dark eyes that stood out if you looked into his eyes for too long. It came after he got struck by lightning on Rand Tower but it was faint and only seem to brighten in the light of his suit.

His suit was always humming with electricity and even when it was turned off Peter felt like he was still surrounded by the metal exoskeleton most of the time. His muscles twitched so violently after using Zeus that Peter had to lay down or his legs would give out. Peter looked up as they came to his stop. He sild between people to get to the doors and walked up the block to the junkyard.

* * *

 

Shuri bit her lip before she knocked on Wanda's door. The door creaked open and Wanda looked from a chart of chords. She smiled lightly at the princess who didn't return it.

"Shuri, what's wrong?"

"I know...I know what's happening. I could have taken care of it! Why didn't you tell me? How could you?"

"About what?"

"About Peter."

Wanda's face of confusion contorted into one of remorse and anxiety.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was going t-"

"Don't be sorry. Tell me what you're going to do and I figure out how to help. _Now_."

Wanda put her guitar on the case and beckoned her forward.

"Everything...are you sure?"

"Don't leave anything out."

Wanda nodded and pulled out her laptop.

"We decided to meet up with him today but he pushed it back to tomorrow."

"To what? An intervention?"

"Best we got."

"Okay. No, that could work. You just have to do it right. I can help."

"Please."

* * *

 

Peter coughed up bile as he stumbled out of Zeus and onto the floor. His torso was pink and red in spots with the purple scarring around his chest blended in with the reddened skin. His face was pale, almost bone-white, like all the blood in his body flooded to his hands and chest. Peter shakily wiped his mouth and tried to catch his breath.

Electro's activity was at a standstill. Matt called him last night to tell him everything was ready, Peter just had to give him a call for the signal. He was ready but he wasn't sure how long he could wait it out. Peter couldn't go back to his Spidey suit yet. Once he would get in his real suit, Electro would come and Peter would be shit out of luck.

Wanda, MJ, and Ned were still breathing down his back but he had managed to talk them into having another day to prolong the meeting. Peter didn't want to talk, he wanted to fight. He wanted this over. He couldn't duck and hide from them for much longer. Peter could feel that something was coming and he had to be ready.

Peter picked himself up and grabbed his backpack as he groaned. He pulled out the sandwich that May had made for him and bit into it eagerly. He could still taste the bile on his tongue but the turkey and mayo overpowered it somewhat. He grimaced and took a swig of water. The metal cast of Zeus reflected Peter's state back at him and he laughed humourlessly until a cough erupted from his lungs. He hacked up blood and spat it on the concrete.

"Don't know how long I'll last like this."

May bit her lip and curled up on the couch as she waited for her boy to come home. A plate of pork chops, green beans, and mashed potatoes was covered in plastic wrap sat on the counter lonely. She sighed and turned on the TV for a segment on so-called 'supervillains' and most recently the strange disappearances of them. Otto Octavius, a nuclear physicist gone rogue and turned to evil was the most baffling. It suddenly went to breaking news of Norman Osborne.

Peter shuffled in with his hoodie over his face until he saw the news. His eyes widened and pulled his hood off. Little bruises and cuts were scattered across his face and before May could ask, He gasped and pointed to the TV as he got closer.

"May, turn that up."

She did so and turned the subtitles on.

"-and I am proud to announce, with my co-operation with NYPD, the Patriot Penitentiary for Enhanced Beings. This state of the art-" Peter grabbed the remote and turned it off. His chest was heaving hard and he seems to be thinking a million thoughts per second. Peter took a big step back as if the TV was going to reach out and attack him.

"He's... I can't-"

"Peter, baby, Calm down."

"I can't-I can't breathe. I can't-" A mix of gasp and wheeze cut off his panicked plea as Peter rapidly touched his chest. May cupped his face and tried to look him in the eyes but Peter closed his eyes tight letting tears slip down his pale and sweaty face as he continued to gasp.

"Peter, it's okay-"

"I-i-i-"

"Breathe with me and count them."

"I can't-"

"You can. I know you can. In...out. One."

"I-in, out. On-one."

"There you go. In...out. Two."

Peter repeated May until he could breathe again. Peter sunk down to the floor on his knees and leaned over. May was right there next to him, laying his head on her lap.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." Peter whispered, May just hushed him and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're my baby and I need you to tell what's going on. _Please_. I can help you but only if you tell me."

* * *

 Shuri wakes up in a cold sweat and groans as she checks the time.

"Three in the fucking morning...great."

Shuri mumbles under breath and rubs her eyes as she powers up her workspace. The hologram of Z-1 stood on her table and Shuri quickly put it through the database to see if Peter took it for a spin lately since Spider-man was mysteriously absent 90% of the time unless it was petty crimes. Peter was keeping Spidey with a low profile like he didn't the reputation to be corrupted.

But he was still stopping crime, he had to be. Peter never could quit that, even sometimes interrupting their dates to go out in the suit. So he had to be under a different name and look. The scanner pinged and Shuri brought the screen closer to her face to take a closer look as if she was mistaken.

The video of a familiar suit climbing Rand Tower that made a twist in her gut tighten. Thunder crashed and lightning consumed the screen ending it in a white flash. She went through it frame by frame and saw. She saw him get struck by the electricity. It coursed through the suit like blood through veins.

"No. Oh, Peter, what did you do?" She whispered as the light illuminated on her worried face. The floorboard in the hall creaked lightly and she froze, turning the hologram off with a wave just as the door opened.

"What are you doing up, eh?" Her brother said scratching his head as he shuffled in with his plaid pants barefoot. Shuri smiled softly when he sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep. Why are you up?"

"Just got in and took a shower. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Mean. I'm fine. I know about Peter. What's your excuse for not telling me?"

"I have none. I just wanted to keep your feelings in mind. You're still hurt. He had a reason."

"A stupid reason."

T'challa chuckled and agreed, "A stupid reason, yes. Like when Nakia and I broke up those years ago because she said she couldn't be a future queen or when Ayo and Okoye had that argument that turned into a screaming match."

"Ayo and Okoye dated? No one ever tells me anything. When was that?"

"Oh, you were little then. It ended up being nasty and now both of them are too prideful to talk about it. Okoye tried to move on with W'kabi and it was okay for a while until they got divorced. Erik loves to talk about that in his cell."

"How is he?"

"Better. We're thinking about putting him in missions."

Shuri nods slowly, still having conflicting feelings about the solider. "Think it will work?"

"Have to try."

Shuri leaned her head on his warm shoulder, "I'm...I kept thinking about him and now I wished I would have talked to him. He's so stubborn about doing the right the thing. He walked in the rain for half an hour to return a cat after he fed it."

"The heart is stubborn like that. Do you still want to be with him even after all of this mess?"

"I still want him. I _still_ love him." She confessed and T'Challa pulled her into a hug.

"I know. It's okay."

* * *

 

Sam's hand jerked and twitched as he walked to the abandoned power plant.

"I'm doing what you asked. Please, don't hurt Carter. I don't care about me but he doesn't deserve it."

Electro crackled and laughed, "Your boy-toy is safe. You're not a disappointment just a coward. But cowards, Sammy, are one of my favorite people. Like sheep, all they need a spark in the right direction."

"I'm not a sheep. I'm just scared."

"To me, it's all the same. We have work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I am not dead. Comments fuel me to write more! Thanks for staying and reading. KJ Out!


	13. Let's Tesselate I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three points where two lines meet. It's nearly time to Tesselate. Peter is struggling to stay above water long enough for Electro to show himself but his body seems to have other plans

  _Let's Tessellate. I_

Peter looked at Zeus up and down with the paint in his hand but he hesitated to draw the spider on the back. Something twisted in his gut that he knew all too well. Dread. Why was he dreading Spider-man? Or was it not just Spider-man?

Was it Peter Parker? Probably, he was the root of his own problems most of the time.  
  
He huffed and put the can down.

Peter just worked on adjusting and perfecting his mask. The metal heated to red-hot temperatures and then hammered and flattened with a sledgehammer that had half its handle cut off. He raised it and struck it three times in quick succession. His arm jerked as it came down. His aim was off center and it connected with his forearm.

The mask clattered to the ground as Peter clutched his arm to his chest and stumbled back against the wall.

"Fuck..." He gritted.

Peter took a deep breath and looked down. A nasty bruise was already forming, blue and purple hues bursting on the pale skin. He moved his arm experimentally and gasped. Not broken nor sprained. That was good.

The teen turned away and ruffled through his first aid kit, its contents dwindling. Peter studied his arms as he wrapped his left.

His muscles were constantly twitching. He had opted to put his hands in pockets rather than getting asked questions. His neck ached and he was so fucking pale he swore he going fade away. His arms became veiny and the blue veins were more striking than ever. Veins crept up to his neck and the ring of red in his eyes were still there and steadying growing.

His phone ringed and he winced at the sudden noise. Peter looked at the screen and groaned before answering.

"Hey, Maxi."

"Where are you?"

"I'm coming. I'm on the other side of town."

"Don't be late."

He had pushed as far back as he could. He would have to see them this afternoon. His stomach rumbled with neglect but he ignored it in favor of looking at his map as Wanda talked to him.

Peter hummed, sounding bored as his heart tried to leap out of his ribcage, before hanging up. He looked at Zeus, tracing the outline of its shoulders. He grabbed one of his backpacks and a hoodie before dashing out the door. He tried to keep his mind blank but all he could think about was Electro and the suit.

"What do we say?" Ned mumbled, fiddling with his hands as Wanda took a sip of her caramel frap. She had her tarot cards out and was constantly shuffling with them, picking three and scowling at the results. MJ was sketching lazily as her mind went a million miles a second.

"The truth."

"That he's going to kill himself if he keeps doing this?"

"Maybe don't start with that," MJ said looking at the menu her aloof facade in place as she ordered soup and a chicken sandwich. Her eyes flickered to a newspaper. The big headline was Osborne but in a small clipping in the righthand corner was a missing person piece. All she could see was a picture of a babyfaced kid and his first name, Sam, the rest covered the hand of the owner.

"Then what?"

"Start off gently, we don't want to scare him off or get him mad so he can storm off. It's going to be fucking awkward but we need to do it. We have to. Maybe don't mention Shuri unless he asks."

Wanda looked away at that and bit her lip, "She knows."  
  
" _Wanda_!" Ned whined putting his hands in his head.

"I didn't tell her! She knew about it before I opened my mouth and I can't lie to her. "

"She knows what we're doing right now."

"Yeah, she didn't want to come."

Peter looked at the cafe and sighed.

He should just keep walking and never look back. He could avoid them long enough to find Electro and stop him. He wiped his nose as a habit and didn't even flinch as crimson stained his hand and just rubbed it off on his jeans.

Fuck.

How did it end up like this? Peter dreading to see his friends and hiding away from everyone. Not even glancing at texts from Shuri. Not blinking at how much he was wasting away every week, his clothes getting bigger and bigger.

He rubbed the back of his neck to try to relieve the seemingly permanent headache and turned around.

They didn't need him. He could survive without them.

Just before he got on the bus, a voice in his head demanded he think about it and turn right back around to face the facts. Peter assumed this was his conscious making a guest appearance for the first time in a month.

They were his friends. Him leaving would make him seem more suspicious and unstable but he would be wasting time talking to them. All they would do would tell him to talk about what happened and try and mend his friendship with them, which he did want but Peter didn't think he deserved it. He struck out too many times even though it seemed like only he was keeping score.

Peter looked both ways before darting across the street. His dark green hoodie engulfing him, he had lost so weight due to the training he put himself through. Peter took a breath and opened the door.

The voice seemed to smirk at his decision and it twisted up something in his gut when he realized it sounded a hell of like Shuri.

Sam screamed in agony as Electro wrapped his livewire hand around his throat. Lighting flashed before his eyes and, instead of going away in a split second, it began to consume his vision leaving bright hot pain in its wake. Electro let go, letting him crash to the floor as he coughed and spasmed.

Electro crackled onto the ground as he laughed.

"Get up. We have work to do."  
  
Sam tried to get up but his leg jerked and crumbled under his weight. He had bit his tongue during the attack and the taste of pennies flooded his mouth. Electro watched him and suddenly dimmed into a dark blue.

Sam flinched as he stretched out a hand. The back of his head throbbed.

"Take it."

Sam wanted to refuse, curl up in a ball and let a train run him over, But he remembered Electro's threat and grabbed his hand. There wasn't the bright burning pain but just a low hum, like an idle car. Electro hauled him up and Sam jerked his hand back steadying him on the nearest wall.

"What-what...do you need me to do?" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Peter Parker. Send him a message. Tell him to that his pest needs to come out to play."

"How do I find him?"

Electro huffed, "Didn't you ask that brat, Weston?"

"I did...all he said what that Parker was a freak and...oh."

"And?"

"When I went to see a teacher to tell me where Flash was, I walked to the hall of fame. Parker's name was on it and a couple of others. I think I know where I can find out where he is."

"Then hurry up. We're on the clock."

Sam almost didn't want to ask but his mouth had other ideas as he said, "What-what do you mean?"

"Showdown's this weekend, Weston. You'll probably need that gun so take it with you."

Dread flooded Sam's senses as he paled.

Today was Thursday.

Peter stood up straighter and fixed the shades on his face as he scanned the room. His blood buzzed when he saw them in the far corner, away from the bathrooms and exits, probably so they could catch him if he ran. He couldn't defy the absolute relief and fear he felt when Wanda locked eyes with him. She nudged MJ who seem to sigh and beckon him over with a lazy wave. More than a step up from hitting him. Although he did deserve that one.

He took his time, his stride slow to hide his limp and hands in his pockets. Peter briefly closed his eyes and tried to steady his heart. His spider sense was always humming but now it was calm almost quiet. It made him pause and revel in the feeling and a ghost of a smile attempts to spread on his slightly scarred face.

Ned's stomach dropped at the sight of Peter. He looked different. Smaller, like he had lost what little meat he had left. Peter's hoodie was covering most of his face but Ned could spot some new scars. Peter had moved away from him to the back in all his classes and seemed to be gone the second the bell rung.

Wanda couldn't help but smile softly at Peter as he sat down. She felt his feeling stretch out to her as she read his heart. It clawed at her throat and left a coppery bad taste in her mouth like tainted blood. She coughed, taking a sip of water, watching Peter trying to situate himself. This had to happen. Wanda couldn't bear to lose Peter to himself. She ordered food for Peter to keep him longer.

Shuri's bed was filled with articles on lightning and other large amounts of electricity's effect on the brain and body. Past the hour mark, she had gotten used to the constant image of third-degree burns canvassing on blackened skin. She clicked through them in a sense of sick fascination and curiosity. Then she looked through Electro's file that Peter compiled for himself that he shared.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at the history. Shuri found the source after bypassing the firewall but her computer went black before sending her back to the browser. She growled as she tried again but got the same result. She shared the file to herself and decrypted it. It worked.

"Fuck."

She hated being outsmarted even if it was briefly. But the added notes to Electro sent a chill up her spine.

Peter's leg twitched so he kept bouncing it to hide it as he stared up at the trio. It was heavy silence that hung between them before Ned gave in, he never was one for awkward moments.

"Hey, Pete. You okay?"

Peter couldn't stop the dry chuckle that left his mouth at Ned's soft voice. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled softly.

"I'm doing alright."

Wanda didn't scoff like she wanted to but leaned in and studied his face.

"You've lost weight."

"Gained it back in muscle."

"Why are your clothes so big?"

"I like them that way."

MJ looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you wear sunglasses inside like an asshole?"

"Headache."

It wasn't entirely false, there was something painfully throbbing in the back and front of his head like his brain was trying to push out his skull. His eyes were okay in the light but he had deep dark purple bags under his eyes that he used his old concealer to cover them up with.

But he wasn't an idiot, he looked sicker with the sunglasses off, not to mention the ring of deep red in his eyes. Wanda slid over the tray over and told him to eat.

"Not hungry."

"Not asking."

"Hope you didn't drug it..."

"That would be too easy. _Eat_."

Peter scoffed but let his hands grab the burger. It was his favorite, stacked with green peppers, grilled onions, and mushrooms. He pushed back the wave of hunger at the sight and took a small bite as if to say, "What now?"

"Peter, we know."

The burger had lost most of its flavor as MJ deadpanned. Blood drained from his face and he forced the bite down his throat. His heart began battering against his ribcage as his blood buzzed under his skin.

He was so close. He could feel Electro breathing down his neck, looking over his shoulder. He could feel the climate changing and he was not losing this time not when he had the chance to stop him. He tried to avoid it one last time.

"Know?"

"Electro. Rand Tower. Your workshop. The suit."

"Zeus, actually."

"What?"

"Zeus, That's what the suit is called. So, you know. What now?"

"You need to think about this. It's hurting you."

"I've thought about it. I know what's going to happen."

"No, you don't. Peter, this could _kill_ you. We can't let you do this to yourself."

"You could."

"We won't. Look at you. You're pale. Skinny. And your hands are shaking."

"Minor side-effects."

"What are the others...the major ones?"

Peter took another bite to stall and then, his shoulders sank down defeated.

"Headaches. Bloody noses. Spasms. Nothing that bad. It mostly stops after a while out of the suit. Temporary setbacks mostly."

Wanda rolled her eyes. She leaned in his space and Peter fought to urge to draw back. She reached out, gently and slowly, and pulled his shades off. Peter looked down and away. In the natural light, the ring or deep red stuck out and Peter knew it was a matter of time before observant Wanda noticed and freaked.

"Look at me."

"..."

"Look at me, Peter."

Peter gritted his teeth and gazed up at her. Wanda's eyes bore into his and the anger gave way to concern. She tilted his head up as Ned gasped and MJ's eyes widened.

"Oh my god."

"They're _red_..."

Peter yanked the shades back on quickly and looked down, "I said mostly. I have it under control."

"Do you?"

"MJ, I didn't come here to fight-"

"This isn't fighting. This is common sense. Common decency. You're our friends and we miss you. You pushed us away and we're pulling you back before you kill yourself and take Electro with you. I saw you get hit by lightning in that suit. All this for one guy?"

"That's the thing. It's not just him. He's just a piece in the bigger puzzle. There's someone else. Someone more powerful. Smarter. Colder. Crueler. He's using Electro! I have to defeat a line of pawns to get the king."

"Life isn't chess. Who-"

"To him, it is. I don't know why I didn't think it about until it was too late. I should've known something was up when Electro escaped the Raft. Nobody escapes the Raft without help. Nobody disappears if they look like live electricity without help. Wait-"

Peter's eyes widened and he flew to the news rake. Wanda and Ned looked at each other in confusion but MJ mumbled, "No..."

Peter sat back down and rapidly flipped through pages until he got to the missing persons.

He ran through them, mumbling the names under his breath, and then looking up where they worked.

"Peter-"

"Hold on. I think I'm onto something. It has to be one of these people."

"Peter look-"

"Just hold on a minute, It'll only take a couple minute, I swear-"

"Peter!"

Peter stopped and looked up. He licked his lips and a burst of pennies spread on his tongue. He looked down and drops of red splattered on a picture of Sam Weston and a small article on the mysterious disappearance of a Dr. Otto Octavius.

"Not again..." He muttered grabbing the tissues to dab on the newspaper and using his left hand to stop the blood from flowing so he could keep writing. It didn't stop bleeding like it usually did.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Peter said getting up and scrambling to the door. He pushed through the door and was met by the barrel of a pistol.

With one Sam Weston aiming straight at his head.

"Hello, Parker. Let's talk."

 

* * *

  
"Take off the sunglasses. You look like a dumbass."

"Let's talk with the gun down, please," Peter said slowly, his hands up and trembling more than usual. The left hand was stained with crimson as he pulled off the shades. Weston scoffed but he looked gaunt, hollowed out cheeks, but the spider web of bright blue veins revealed where he had been for all those days. The safety was off. The door was locked.

"Sam, right? Listen-"

"Don't talk me out of this. This is bigger than you and me. You need to talk to Spider-Man, kid. Tell him Electro looking for him."

"You don't have to do this. I can help you. We can go to the-"

"No! I can't. This isn't about me. He'll kill the one person I care about. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry, Peter. I really am."

Peter's stomach was churning with dread. He didn't have his web shooters on and even if he did, he didn't trust himself to stop the bullet in time. His phone was on the table and screaming for help was a death sentence in itself.

He was on his own. No suit. No webs.

Peter's mind flashed an image of May sobbing over his body as he bled on the floor, stone cold. He closed his eyes to try to stop the tears from coming down. No Heroics.

"Please...don't do this." He whimpered.

Sam blinked hard at this kid, this was a kid he looked barely 16 and so small in the XXL green hoodie, and steadied his shooting hand. Parker's nose was bleeding, streaming down his face and neck.

The gun weighed a thousand pounds in his hand, each lead bullet stacked and ready for Sam to pull the trigger. The slight yellow-green tinted flickering fluorescent light made the metal glint the tiny space of the three stall bathroom. Sam felt guilt claw up his inside and scraping at his heart at Parker's scared eyes with deep bags under them. 

Fuck.

"How did it end up like this?" Sam laughs dryly and Peter looked up.

"I don't know but it doesn't have to end badly. We can walk away-"

"No! I'm not letting my friend die because of you or-or Spider-man or anybody else. He'd die for me so, if need be, I'll kill for him."

"You don't have to. Spider-man can help us."

"Where he been, huh?"

"Doesn't matter but he'll save you-"

"Where was he when that bastard was torturing me? You have no idea what it feels like to feel that pain. It makes the word pale in comparison. Suffering, that's what it is. _Agony_."

"I'm sorry. He doesn't know what happened to you. we-"

"Electro's got a hold on me," Sam said rolling up his sleeve to expose the tracker. Sleek and black, but what caught Peter's heart in his throat was the O.C branded on it. Osborne Corporation. It was all falling into place.

"Sam, I can help you. I swear-"

"Don't, kid. I've had enough of promises that people can't keep. I've come to deliver a message."

Peter closed his eyes and waited for the telltale sound the trigger being pulled. Then his back hit the wall and the gun was shoved under his chin. Sam had him a grip as Peter was lifted off the ground. His feet dangled helplessly. 

"You listen to me! You run. Run far _far_ away and don't come back until those two kill themselves. Do you hear me?! You tell your friend that Electro's planning something this weekend. It starts Friday. You have a day and maybe some to leave. So _leave_. Don't come back, kid, and sure as hell don't end up like me. A pawn."

The pressure of that barrel against his skin was suddenly gone. Peter fell to knees on the gritty tile as the metal collided with his nose. The resurgence of blood gushed down Peter's face as he sputtered and groaned. Sam put the safety on and then shoved it in his waistband. He sighed deeply. Then turned on his heel.

"Sam! W-wait, F-friday?"

Sam looked back and nodded, "Friday."

"I'll get you out of there. I promise."

Sam chuckled quietly, "It's okay. If I don't turn up after Sunday, don't tell them about this?"

Peter looked up and nodded slowly, "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Peter."

"Me too."

Then Sam Weston was gone as the door slammed shut leaving Peter bleeding on the floor, an evergrowing puddle of red.

Peter groaned as stars danced in his vision. He shook his head but the pain intensified and coughed. He ran his fingers over the bridge of his nose. Peter grabbed the end of his nose, pinched and righted it. The pop and pain that followed made him yelp but he muffled it by biting his hoodie hard. His face was on fire before it started to numb.

The logical voice in his head made a comment about the concerning amount of blood loss in such a short time.

Peter sighed and He gripped the sink to stand and turned it on. Frantically scrubbing at his hands, face, and neck, Peter processed everything.

Electro has been hired or forced into working for Osborne presumably to kill Spider-man as all of the bad guys do. Electro has a hostage for god knows how long.

Peter's eyes were heavy as he realized the game plan. He had one day to brace for everything or run away. He couldn't run now. It was too late. No backing out. Sam was counting on him. He splashed cold water on his face and tried to steady his breathing.

He wiped his face and went out the door. Peter tried to keep his face blank. MJ looked at him bewildered and whispered, "You came back."

"Felt... _feel_ sick."

"You okay?"

Peter nodded and a wave of pain spread across his face. He coughed and whimpered, "Yeah...yeah."

"You're really pale, Peter. Let me-" Wanda reached out to feel his face but he flinched back. She looked hurt but Peter just gripped the back of his head to ground himself.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Fuck-"

He stood up and grabbed his bag ignoring their and his body's protesting. Peter could hear them asking him to come back but he needed to get away from and think but everything seemed so far and he felt like he was moving through lead underwater.

Peter made his way out the door with Wanda hot on his heels. She grabbed his sleeve. He stumbled and fell into her arms.

Peter was green in the face and collapsed in her embrace. He mumbled under his breath, rambling under his breath about he's sorry but it had to be done, and he's sorry he pushed everyone and this had to happen you have to believe me, Wanda, please let me go. His words are slurred and rapidly quietening down But Wanda still had a grip on him not willing to let him go.

Wanda just shushes him, "We can help."

"It has to be..it-it has to be...m-me," Peter whimpered before he passed out. Wanda sighed and picked Peter up with ease.

"How did it end up like this?" She muttered as Ned and MJ came out. MJ moved Peter's long hair from his face and Ned checked his pulse.

"His heart is beating really fast."

"We should take him to Tony."

"No."

"Then who?"

Wanda's phone rings and MJ grabs it from her pocket. MJ cringes at the name flashing on the screen.

"Hey Shuri, what's up?"

"How did it go?"

MJ looked at Peter, limp in Wanda's arms, the nasty bruises on his face, and the blood-stained hoodie, and sighed.

"We need your help. Could you check on Peter? Something's wrong with him. He passed out and looks... _sick_."

"Bring him over."

"Thank you."

Shuri hung up and MJ told them what she said.

"Well, this should be fun," Ned muttered and Wanda hummed. She gently put Peter in the front seat of her car and buckled him in.

He reminded her so much of Pietro.

Stubborn and eager but so caring and bright. Maybe that's why she dodded over him so much almost like a brother. He didn't treat her like a ticking time bomb or a liability. Peter treated her like a _friend_ and that was pretty rare for her. He started the friendship by asking her if she could help him study or if she wanted to see the new sci-fi movie or try this ice cream place that uses liquid nitrogen to make it.

He wormed his way through the cracks of her uninterested and unbothered facade and let her be a teenager for once.

Wanda missed that. She missed Peter. A lot. She would get Peter to himself even if he fought against it. She would help Peter in every way she could.

Shuri sighed and put her hands in her head as Wanda's car pulled in the driveway.

After a long moment of silence, she sat up straight and said, "Alright."

Sam wiped his prints off the gun like Electro said to do and look up in the abandoned subway. He sniffed, rubbing, and raised his gun under his chin. He screwed his eyes shut.

But he couldn't pull it.

Electro was right.

He _was_ a coward.

He hurt a kid because someone told him to. He could've killed him. A slip of the hand and twitch of his fingers and Peter Parker would have died. The worst part? He looked so small but when he closed his eyes, Parker looked ready to die. He was scared but ready.

The gun clattered to the ground and Sam Weston curled up on the ground, hastily wiping the tears away.

A fucking coward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to update but I do like this chapter. Remember to Comment on what you did like if you did and leaves a kudos too. 
> 
> KJ Out!
> 
> Be good people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


End file.
